Dusk Till Dawn
by Emma450
Summary: Lilly keeps thinking about her brothers disappearance. She just knows he is not dead. But will she be part of her brothers world? The world that is dangerous and supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a small chapter, an introduction to the story. You'll find out what happend to Lilly when she was younger. I'm looking forward to introduce the Volturi in the next chapter and make things more exciting! Well enjoy!_

I peeked through the hands that were covering my eyes. "Maxwell" I laughed"Stop it, it's nothing special, just my birthday" "Ëxactly"Maxwell Dewitt smiled a cheesy smile. This was the smile I liked. We had been great friends since forever. We grew up together actually. I couldn't imagine life without him. Yet I disliked the fact that his parents wanted me to marry him. I've never loved him like that. Never loved him like more than a brother. I sighed and looked up at him. He was a pretty boy, blonde hair, deep blue eyes. He was one of the nicest persons I knew and he was very rich. Not that I cared about his money, but it was rare that someone so wealthy and nice could like someone like me. I thought back at the time when everything was so easy, when I was younger…

My brother Daniel came home from work, tired as always. He was seventeen and old enough to work on one of the farms the Dewitt family owned. Maxwells parents were very rich and owned many farms and companies in a lot of villages. Daniel and I were very lucky to live with Mr Dewitt, our parents had died a long time ago. My uncle could have cared for us, but he didn't live in Britain. He lived in America, with my cousins. Daniel and I were very happy with the Dewitts, but we also knew there was a price to pay. We owed them for everything. Daniel worked on the farm, he didn't mind. He was worried about me though. I was only six at the time. I couldn't work for the Dewitts, I could do that in the future. But Mr Dewitt had a better idea. He saw that Maxwell and I were great friends. He looked at me and hoped his son would marry me in the future. Daniel discussed this with him, he didn't agree. But he knew it was going to happen. It was probably better than me marrying some else. He knew that Daniel liked me and that I liked him. I could do worse, in the beginning of the 19th century it could have been a lot worse.

Daniel liked to go to the pub in our village. Just drinking something with his friends. This night had started like any other night. He came home, gave me a kiss on my forehead and told about his day. He started talking about women, I smiled a little. My brother liked to talk about women. Suddenly he talked about one woman in particular. It was different from the usual talk. "I swear Lilly, this woman, nothing like I have ever seen before" he said, the look on his face showed he admired her a lot. "She was extraordinary beautiful, she was very pale, beautiful dark brown hair and her eyes. Dark brown, maybe even black. I've never seen someone so breathtaking in my life." I couldn't picture her, but I let him talk. I wasn't really interested. "She asked me to come with her, she wanted to show her family, her hometown" "No Daniel! You can't do that!" I choked out. I couldn't lose him, live without him. "Don't worry Lills, I'll never let you alone, promise" He smiled at me and waved as he walked out of the door. I have never seen him again.

The whole village searched for him, but they never found him. They told me things like this happen, it wasn't uncommon. I didn't remember that much of him, but now, at my 15th birthday I still miss him. Maxwell looked at me expectingly "Lilly, what do you think? Isn't it lovely" I looked at the huge ballroom. It was really stunning, but why all of this to celebrate my birthday. It didn't make sense to me. "It's beautiful" I said "It's nice, but I think you are even more beautiful" He smiled the cheesy smile again. I couldn't help but smile back. Still, there weren't any butterflies. I just couldn't like him that way, though he was the closest thing I ever had coming to a boyfriend. He leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "It'll be perfect for my little Lilly" He said. I blushed a little. I could like him, I could marry him one day, I would, I had to and I looked into his deep blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_So __this is the second chapter, It still hasn't got much action in it, but I will get to that in the third chapter. But in this chapter Alec first appears, so Lilly has her first contact with vampires. Of course there are things going on that Lilly doesn't know off. It will all be explained in time, just wait and see! Enjoy_

The dance was just as I imagined it. Girls in pretty dresses, only wealthy families. Of course they weren't here for me, they were her for Maxwell. Now I realized the Dewitts loved to brag. This party was just to show that they could throw amazing party. Maxwell looked amazing, in his black tuxedo. My dress was dark blue. Maxwell picked it out, he thought it would look good on me. Well I suppose it could be worse, but it was just so impractical. I wasn't good at dancing at all. This dress complicated it. So mostly I sat at the table, on my seat. Receiving the guests that I did know.

I tried to ignore the stares and glimpses I got from everyone. Sure they looked at me _now._ When they knew I was with Maxwell, of course they looked. Suddenly Hariette, a girl I knew, sat down next to me. "Hello Lilly" she said. "Good evening Hariette" I replied, better to be polite to her. "You don't look very excited now, do you? You should be though. Maxwell Dewitt is a dream guy. I'm actually jealous of you, that he likes you. I guess he chose you long ago" I didn't want to think about it, so I didn't look at her. I stared a little over her shoulder and that was when I spotted them. Four beautiful guests, who looked just like all of us. Pretty dresses and tuxedos, yet they were so different from any other person I had ever seen. They were bone pale and all extraordinary beautiful. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One of them, a boy with black hair, stared back at me. Curiosity on his face. My mouth opened a little, the world stopped spinning, because I looked at him for what seemed forever. He was so beautiful, more beautiful than any boy that had ever existed. He was young enough to be my age, he looked very confident. I blushed and looked away quickly when he caught me staring.

Suddenly Maxwell appeared next to me. "My Lady" He grinned. I smiled back at him and took his hand. We started dancing, he was a good dancer, unlike me. His hand was tightly around my waist. "You look so beautiful" Maxwell said dreamingly "I bet all the guys here are jealous of me right now". I blushed again and said teasingly "Probably the magic of your dress". He chuckled a little and we continued our dance.

At the end of the song he said "I've wanted to ask you something you know…""Well shoot" was my answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything he was interrupted by a voice unlike any other voice I had ever heard. "Excuse me, but may I have this dance?" The voice sounded like music and velvet. It was so perfect that I had to look up and see where this delightful sound came from. It was the black haired beautiful boy. Of course it was him, it made perfect sense. Someone with that beauty could only have a voice just as perfect. Maxwell looked at the boy, with a look that could only be described as a glare. He was about to protest but it looked like he then realized that it was only natural that people would want to dance with me, because it was my birthday. At least that's what I thought. He glared again at the boy and said through his teeth "Of course you can dance with my _girlfriend_" If it were any other occasion I would have laughed so hard at him, like the boy cared about that. Maxwell walked away with quick angry steps. The boy smiled a little smug smile and turned to me. His smile was so pretty I gasped and looked at him completely dazzled

He put his hand on my waist, so lightly and carefully. I assumed he was just being a gentleman and didn't want to give me the wrong idea. We started to dance a little, it was very easy with him. My eyes were glued on his face, his eyes suddenly caught me looking at him. I blushed and looked away. He smiled again and said "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I wanted to have a dance with the birthday girl. Anyway I never had a chance to introduce myself but my name is Alec" I relaxed a little, relieved that he was so nice and I said "I'm…." "Lilly"He said, finishing my sentence "Of course I already know your name". "Well I don't mean to be rude" I begun "but why are you here, I don't know you, and by the looks of it Maxwell didn't know you either…"My voice trailed off. Stupid, stupid, stupid I thought to myself. I made it sound like I wanted him gone right this instant. But I didn't want that, I actually really liked dancing with him. I didn't understand myself at that point, why did I enjoy it that much. Was I that shallow, just liking him because of his looks. I always thought I looked past those things. Suddenly, I was unsure of that. Alec didn't think of my question as an insult, or he didn't show it at least "I knew your family quite well, not the Dewitt family, but your family. I heard stories of you and I wanted to meet you in person" I looked at him, confused. Was he from America, he couldn't be… my uncle didn't know that much about me. Sure I wrote letters to my cousins but it wasn't like they knew everything about me. Maybe mr. Dewitt wrote to my uncle about me… Alec noticed my confusion and continued "Actually I'm here to tell you something about them, but I can see now this isn't the right place nor the right time. Perhaps I could met you later outside" "I… don't know when I'll leave" Was all I could manage to say "Don't worry, we will" He said. Suddenly he let go of me and looked over my shoulder. I turned around only to see a furious Maxwell. He instantly stood between me and Alec. Alec smiled a little at him, I noticed Maxwell was taller than him, Alec was just a little bigger than me. But Alec still stood there, completely confident. Maxwell was a good fighter, and he had a bit of a temper. So I pulled him away and whispered to him "Nothing happened, don't be mad, it's my birthday remember" Hoping that Alec wouldn't hear it. Maxwell sighed and we started dancing again. I suddenly noticed how hot his hands were compared to the pale hands of Alec.

I was worried that Maxwell was angry, he noticed my frown and said "Don't worry about it Lills, it's not about you, it's about him. He shouldn't… I mean, you are _my_ girlfriend. You have been for so long." We were quiet for a while "What did he want" Maxwell demanded suddenly "I.. I don't really know, something about my family" Suddenly I remembered the story Daniel told me about the woman. Pale and beautiful, that was exactly how Alec looked. Maybe Daniel did go with the beautiful woman unlike he promised. Maybe Alec was her brother, cousin, nephew or just some relative. Alec knew Daniel! Of course, it was all so clear now. "Max" I exclaimed "Maybe he was here because of Daniel, Daniel remembered it was my birthday. He…" "Shhhhhh honey, I told you what probably happened to Daniel. You shouldn't get your hopes up like this, it will make you unhappy. Daniel is gone" Maxwell said. I disagreed now, I believed him before but now it was so clear. But I could see that me being stubborn wasn't getting us anywhere. Not tonight anyways

"Before we were interrupted, I told you that I wanted to ask you something. I think now is the perfect time" Maxwell murmured in my ear. He took my hand and we walked outside. The village was not very big. Some people looked at his while we were walking outside. I saw Hariette with a jealous look. Mr Dewitt with a smug smile. I felt uncomfortable, why were they looking to me like that. Maxwell guided me to the riverside, suddenly he was on his knees and took my hand "Dearest Lilly, I've waited my whole life for this moment, the moment where you would become mine, my wife, my girl. Please, will you marry me?" I looked at him in shock. That was unexpected. I was angry at myself because I could have seen it coming. Now it was so obvious, the big dance party, the dress, Hariette. I had to answer him, my mind told me. I had to say yes, I owed it to him, to his family, to Daniel. He would be unhappy if I said no, he would hate me for it. I had to, I need to say yes. "Yes, I do" I choked out, tears in my eyes. He saw the tears to, but he thought they were tears of joy. He smiled at me and then kissed me. I noticed he was hungry for it, he wanted me, I was uncomfortable, yet I had to kiss him back. I had to…

We walked back home, we weren't going back to the party. Maxwell was glowing, he seemed very content at the moment. He held my hand, now with a beautiful ring on it. I stared at the ring, realizing I was now engaged. I was engaged to my best friend, my best friend who was in love with me. I loved him too, insanely of course. But not like that. Of course I knew it could have been worse. These days people didn't marry out of love, so I was lucky to marry a person I actually liked I reminded myself. Maxwell was still talking, about how proud and happy his brothers would be that he was going to marry with me. About where we should live, about his own house, our big house. I didn't really listen to him. My thoughts were with Daniel again. I realized I believed what Maxwell told me, that Daniel was dead. But now I wanted to know what happened to him. Now that I could understand what he had seen that night. I experienced it, I wondered what I would have done. If Alec asked me to come with him, that he loved me, how could I refuse. "Lilly… Lilly?" Maxwell asked "What are you thinking about anyway" I was afraid to tell him, but I had to talk about it to someone "About Daniel" I whispered. "Are you insane, Lilly listen to me, I told you, he is gone. As much as you may love him, he's not coming back. He is probably dead. You have a family now, my family. You have to forget him" I sighed, "I just miss him so much" Maxwell continued "sometimes I don't understand it anymore. You were six at the time, six! How much could you love him, if you can barely remember him? How much can you miss him?"I looked at him with disbelief. Did he really just say that. He was my brother, of course I loved him, even after six years. I had no family left but Daniel and now he was gone. I let go of his hand and stared at him angrily. "I'm sorry" Maxwell said, he sounded ashamed but I couldn't read his expression. It was to dark "I just… got carried away a little" I didn't want to look at him now, I looked away. Only to see two dark shadows approaching. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, suddenly I was afraid. He noticed the change too. He placed himself in front of me "Who are you?" He demanded. "Well, well, well" A beautiful childlike voice said. It was like an angels voice. I wondered if we were dead and this was heaven and there was an angel to greet us. Maxwell relaxed a little, but tensed again when he saw the other shadow. It was of a man- or a boy still- who was bigger than him. They both wore a dark cloak. The man looked strong and smiled confidently. "What do we have here" the angels voice continued


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is my third chapter. Now i'm actually kind of wondering if anyone is reading this anyway. haha haven't got a single review. But anyways, things might be a little confusing, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. And trust me, in time everything will be clear! i'm now working on some other projects so it might take a little more time for me to update. Which might not even matter if nobody is reading this, hahah! xo_

"Who are you?" Maxwell demanded again "What do you want?". The angel merely smiled and answered "How rude of me, my name is Jane, I just want to speak to the girl"

When I heard her say that, a noise escaped my throat. I realized I was afraid of her, not just the man. I had a very bad feeling about this. That confident smile, it just wasn't normal.

Maxwell tensed again "Just leave, before I get really angry" He felt it too, the fear. I could sense that. Normally he wouldn't treat a girl like this.

Jane smiled again, it was a beautiful angelic smile, a smile that made me shudder. "Easy, you can leave in peace. If not, I'm going to have to make you leave" I looked at the man beside her, he was big enough to take Maxwell on.

The next thing I knew Maxwell was on the ground, screaming in agony. I had never seen anything like this. I looked at him, I couldn't move because of the shock. What on earth could cause that kind of pain.

I looked at the girl, searching for support. Waiting for her to kneel beside him and help him up. But then I saw her face, the smile had grown wider, sadistic. Her smile disappeared and the screaming faded away.

"Demetri, take the girl away. I have to deal with this one here, and I'm not sure if I can control myself when I'm this thirsty." Jane said. I couldn't understand what she was saying but I saw the man nod understandingly " I understand what you mean, she does smell nice"

Were they talking about me? I still looked at Maxwell, frozen in shock. He was just lifeless on the ground.

"Yes, but I wasn't talking about _that_, it's just that it's hard to focus once I begin, now hurry please" She ordered impatiently. The next thing I knew I was flying. I tried to understand where I was, I felt arms around me, they felt like a prison to me. Hard and cold. I heard screaming again, I recognized the screams, Maxwell's screams.

I was on the ground, in the tall grass. We were in some kind of field, a little clearing, far away from the village. I recognized it, it was long ago but I came here sometimes with Daniel. I couldn't hear Maxwell anymore. I didn't know what to make of all of this. I looked up at the man, Demetri. He looked back with a look full of pity.

I understood what this look was meant for. Whatever had happened with Maxwell was going to happen to me. I was sure of this. It was just that couldn't understand anything of this. It was easy to figure out that these guys were not human. I wasn't really superstitious, but I realized they must have been sent by the devil himself. Demons, whitches, it all went through my head.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice asked. Not just any voice, music and velvet, after tonight I would recognize this voice anywhere. Alec appeared in the clearing, confusion on his face. He started talking, but too fast for me to understand. Maybe I was still in shock.

"That's not what Jane said" Demetri disagreed. If only I knew what Alec said to him, he looked my way and sighed. "What's done is done, but he won't be pleased. I promised him…" Alec continued in a murmur. "He doesn't get a say in this, things are bigger now. Jane talked to Aro about this. We have orders…"

They started talking fast again, I couldn't concentrate on the words. Suddenly they both were quiet and looked to the left. Exhausted I tried to see what was coming. I saw nothing but darkness. "Jane" Alec said angrily. I whimpered, I didn't want him near her, she could hurt him. I had seen it myself. Jane cut him off before he could speak "Not now Alec" and she looked at me.

"Fine" Alec murmured and stared at me with a worried look on his face. His face went completely smooth and angelic. I still tried to understand what just happened. What was he doing?

The last thing I saw was some sort of white mist approaching before blankness captured me._

I blinked… this was an odd space. I couldn't remember this. What happened to me? Where was I? Vague images filled my head, suddenly it became clearer. Maxwell, Jane, the party… Alec! Disoriented I looked around.

The room was small, it had a couple of chairs and a bed. I sat up and tried to remember how I got here. Still nothing. What happened to me, why was I here? When I tried to remember what had happened a beautiful face filled my mind. A boy, black hair. Who was he? He was so pretty that he came directly from a dream. I felt like crying, I wanted him to be real. Then I heard a little cough and turned around to see where it came from.

"Finally, you're awake" the musical voice sang to me. I gasped, he was lovelier than I remembered, now it was obvious I didn't imagine him, or made him up in my dream. I knew his name… Alec! Alec was here, so something of what I remembered must have been real.

I had a lot of questions and I was sure he owed me enough to answer them all. Now that I saw his perfect face, it reminded me of someone else's face. Someone who could have been his twin. The face of a beautiful angel, Jane. With shock I remembered her as well. Maxwell, screaming…

I felt my expression turn into horror, but before I could ask something Alec asked "What do you remember?" his voice, so perfect, No! I couldn't be distracted now. "I'm not… entirely… sure." I managed to say. Alec sighed and looked troubled, I decided this must be important for him so I continued "The party, you were there, and Maxwell… He asked me to marry him. I said yes, and then in the dark, screaming…" My voice trailed off, I shudderd.

Alec looked somewhat relieved and said "That explains things, the first part of it all happened. I don't really know what you remember, but I'm Alec, and we danced at your party. I wanted to get to know and you agreed to meet me outside. So when I went to meet you, I saw Maxwell with you, he was all panicked. He said something about you having a seizure and he looked really worried."

This didn't make any sense to me, but maybe it was true. I could have been in shock or something, and just blacked out. Alec continued and I didn't have the time to think things through.

"He was really worried, you know, so me and my sister Jane agreed to help you when he asked. We know a very skilled doctor, and it looked like you were seriously in danger. Maxwell agreed that it was best for your safety that you would come with us so that the doctor could take a look at you"

I was shocked again, this time by myself. Was I crazy? Dangerous? Did I belong in some sort of prison. "Am I crazy?" I whispered in fear

He seemed to think that I was funny because he chuckled "No, no, no of course you aren't. But you probably have some virus or something. He just wanted you to be safe." I frowned. It wasn't like Maxwell to just let me go to some strange doctor all alone "Where is Maxwell now?" I wondered

"Maxwell is back at your home, he agreed that it would be better if he stayed. Don't ask me why, but he even told us to come with you" Now I noticed that we weren't alone in the room.

The man, Demetri, was also here. Now I frowned again, if I made all of that danger up, then how come I know his name, his face. Jane's name. I was about to ask but then I saw the light. It was possible that other things had happened and I just didn't remember them. But my mind did remember them and made everything a little bit different in my… seizure?

Relieved I smiled at the both of them. "So where is this doctor anyway?" I asked. Alec and Demetri looked at each other, not sure what to do. "Well" Demetri begun "In Italy…" "WHAT" I exploded. Italy… it would take months to get to Italy, and I had to get back sometime. We had to go on a ship, and further. This was impossible.

Alec saw my face and told me "Easy, we have a very fast way of traveling, in fact we will arrive in a couple of days" Now I was positive. Those guys were mad, definitely. I looked at them in disbelief and stood up. "Where are you going?" I heard when I walked to the door. "Back home" I shouted back.

Suddenly Demetri stood in front of me, his face unhappy. Wow that guy was fast! "That's not possible. We are in France right now, and we have our own orders to think about. Alec, you have to put her under again" Under? Under what? Who did those guys think they were, sure they looked rich. But they weren't my kings or anything. I just wanted to go home.

I heard a sigh and I turned around. Alec looked even more upset, but then his face became perfectly smooth and blank. "What…" was all I could say before blankness hit me for the second time today. Well maybe a longer time than today, but for me it was as if I just woke up, only to be going to sleep again. Nothingness overpowered me then.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! so this update is way sooner than I expected, but i got really motivated, yay my first reviews. Special thanks to you guys renatasluz and iceecream456. You rock! And I hope you really like this chapter. It's actually my favorite one, so far I mean, or maybe the next chapter actually. haha! Enjoy!_

When I opened my eyes again, it wasn't as vague as last time. Maybe because this time I knew what to expect. And I figured out that it wasn't_ me_ who blanked out, or at least I wasn't responsible for my blankness. I knew they had something, maybe it was medicine, maybe it was a higher power. For the second time, god, devil, witches and demons crossed my mind.

I realized where I was, in a soft comfortable bed. My head on a soft pillow. Wow, this was something. The bedroom was so big it was more like the ballroom of my party, maybe a bit smaller. Next to my bed was someone in a chair, apparently waiting for me to wake up.

Of course it was him, Alec. I wondered what I knew about this boy. I realized this was a really freaky surreal situation. I was in a strange room, probably far away in a strange country –did I hear France last time I was "awake"- with a strange yet beautiful boy who seemed very concerned about me.

"Finally" The velvet music spoke "You really sleep a lot, even for a human". I snorted "Whatever that's supposed to mean?" At first, I really liked this boy, now I'm not so sure. He had something, arrogant and superior, and I didn't like it at all! Alec spoke again "I guess that is the reason though, you _don't _know what it means. I'm stupid enough to take care of it. He should take care of this himself…" It sounded more like he was talking to himself then to me

"But that is about to change, you will understand everything soon enough" A smug smile came across his face "Just like I wanted, and lucky me, I get to do the honor of explaining everything to you" I noticed the sarcasm, yet something told me he was telling the truth as well. This was getting stranger and stranger.

I decided that it didn't matter for the moment, and my curiosity won out of my annoyance and I asked "What is this place?" He looked like I asked something unexpected "You really are weird, even for a human" he said teasingly. I frowned again, not comprehending. Even for a human… well that explained things, if I had to take that seriously, which I did, he told me that I was human. Therefore he must be something else. My curiosity burned again, but I still waited for the first question

He could see that I wasn't giving up so easily and sighed "At the moment you are in Volterra, Italy. This room, before you can ask, is my room, which belongs to our… house" This… was his… room. It was so big, he must be very rich! Or some other explanation. Maybe I was dead, maybe this was hell, or heaven. "Am I… dead?" I whispered. He chuckled "You do have a sense of humor you know, and in some ways, I am, but you however are still very much alive"

Still, what did that mean, was I going to die? Did the doctor check on me? Was it a death sentence. Was I crazy enough to be murdered by this stranger? But Alec talked again, before I could ask

"There is something I have to tell you, and I doubt you're going to like it. See, I kind of lied to you. There is no doctor here, and I don't think you are sick." I looked at him with disbelief, if all of that was a lie, then why was I here. He seemed to guess exactly what I was thinking, and responded to the question "I will explain everything to you, but please, don't interrupt, okay?" I nodded, if that meant I was going to know the whole truth, I could easily wait with all of my questions. He started again

"You are not sick, you are perfectly fine. This whole thing is kind of a big mess, it was never meant to happen. You were never supposed to see us. But now that you did, I better explain why we went looking for you in the first place. I know this is something you've been wanting to know for a very long time… Your brother Daniel, he is not dead…"

A sound escaped my throat, I was right! Daniel was here, he became some sort of landlord and sent someone for me! He… "or maybe he is, depends on what your perspective is. I'm not even supposed to tell you this, but we discussed this with our leaders. Since there is no other way then silence you or let you join, you might as well choose your own fate. You see, we – I mean everyone here in this castle, are not humans. We are vampires."

He paused, probably to see my reaction. Waiting for me to say he was mad, crazy or something like that. I believed him though, I didn't know why. Maybe because I was thinking about supernatural stuff to explain … well everything about him. He studied my face and continued

"I won't tell you how Daniel got involved in all of this, that is something he should explain. He wants to do that, I'm sure, he talks about you a lot. Which is actually why we went to check on you. He wanted to go himself, but Aro didn't approve. It would be too tempting to reveal himself to you. That is something we can't do, Daniel knew this, but he wanted to see if you were alright.

We all told him that we left our human family behind, but you two must be connected somehow. That kid is crazy. We decided to go, partially because of Daniel, but also because we were in the area. We had some… business to complete. I'll explain that too, in time. Aro told us to go and see if you were something… well… _more._"

"But that was when I slipped up, we were at the party, to see what you could do. And I nothing happened, so we were a little disappointed. I saw something though, I almost _wanted _…" His voice trailed off. Wanted what? To kill me? For me to have _something_, like he put it, for me to be something special. Not the normal stupid kid I was now. Did he regret all of it, did he regret meeting me. It bothered me, I wanted him to like me. But I kept my mouth shut, I promised him that

"Jane was furious because of that, you see. She decided to talk to you, to make sure if you noticed anything, if I gave anything away. To make sure that you would remain silent forever. She would have done that, trust me, but your boyfriend complicated things. And she remembered Daniel of course" A smug smile came on his face. "He wouldn't want to upset him like that, though I'm sure it crossed her mind to teach you a little lesson. She settled for your boyfriend, can't say I'm too sad about it. I'm glad she didn't hurt you at least. I like you more than any human I've ever met before."

My thoughts were with the little girl, Jane. She was not that tall, how could she silence me, and did he mean what I thought that he meant. To kill me? Alec saw my confusion and it wasn't hard to guess what I was thinking. "You don't even know how weak you are, how weak humans are. But I will show you" He said softly.

Suddenly he disappeared and appeared next to me again. "how fast we are". He put his hand on the wall, suddenly there was a loud bang and the wall was gone. "How strong we are". He walked away from the hole in the wall. To the window, staring down. "What we eat…"

I couldn't process all of the information, strength, speed, what… we… eat. I gasped and looked at him in shock. Vampires, vampires drank blood. He came closer to me. I closed my eyes, in acceptance. I couldn't fight him off, it was impossible. I had seen that myself too. He whispered something in my ear "I won't… hurt you. I promised Daniel, and I don't really want to, though you really do smell good" I smelled good, well that was a compliment I guess? At least I didn't stink? I did take a bath recently. And he didn't want to hurt me? Was that a good thing? Or did he just want someone else to do it. I was a little afraid now, I could only guess at all of the things he could do, vampires could do. I thought of Jane, the little girl with the sadistic smile, Maxwell screaming in agony…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud _bang_ on the door. "Alec!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. "I know she's in there, with you. I won't let you tell her anything else. It isn't too late for her yet. Let her go back, now!" Alec sighed and said back softly "I'm afraid it is too late, and I know what you feel, I would think it's best for her too. To have a normal human life, but this isn't up to you anymore, nor is it up to me. It's Aro's choice"

There was no way the person behind the door, the angry one, could hear that, but still he shouted back. "I don't care, I don't want to scare her or give you or Aro any more reasons to kill her, but I will bang in the door in a second"

I looked at Alec in shock, who was this stranger and what did he want from me? Alec wanted to kill me? I thought he kind of liked me, like he said. I didn't know who this Aro person was, but sure he wouldn't mind me dead. Alec was the only one who would protect me here, if he even wanted me to live. I hopped out of the bed, and hid myself behind Alec, hoping he could protect me from whatever it was behind the door. Maybe… maybe this wasn't about me at all? I couldn't imagine making someone want to kill me? I had no mighty position or anything I could give to them? There was another _bang, _a flying object and a furious man in the doorstep.

My mouth popped open. He was beautiful, in a very different way than last time I saw him. His voice had changed so much, and if he weren't my brother I wouldn't have recognized him. His eyes were the red of dark roses. It was my brother Daniel.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! so here is my next chapter, I updated as soon as I could. But as I told you, i have other projects now too. I'm thinking of writing this whole story in Alec's perspective. Kind of explains things Lilly doesn't know of and it just would be interesting. What do you think, because i really really want to know! Well enjoy_

Daniel looked at me, and saw that I recognized him. He didn't seem happy about that. He yelled at Alec "Don't touch her! Lilly! I'm warning you, he's even more dangerous right now than he is normallyl. I know this is very confusing, but step away now!"

Alec glared at him "I'm perfectly controlled and not thirsty at all, but maybe she should stay away from _you_. Because clearly you are the one that is dangerous right now" Daniel laughed a bitter laugh "I'm very dangerous right now, but not for her, I would be concerned about your own safety and if I were Jane, I would hide under a rock the next decade"

Now it was Alec's turn to laugh "Like you could get to Jane" I saw that those words meant something to Daniel, something I was still missing. He murmured "It doesn't matter now, I'll discuss this later with you, now please leave"

Alec wasn't sure what to do, it seemed like he was worried. I had other things on my mind. Daniel, Daniel was here, Daniel was alive!Sort of at least. It felt like I was floating, like all my problems didn't matter anymore. Although I was kind of afraid of the blood red eyes. Not that I was afraid of _him_, no of course not. But what had happened to him? And was he a vampire too? Or something else. I didn't know what to think anymore

"Fine" Daniel sighed."We'llgo somewhere else then" Alec looked like he was about to protest, but then it seemed like he understood we had to talk. He step aside and gave me an approving nod. Like I needed him to give me permission for this... Daniel took my hand and lead me to another room. Almost numb and lifeless I followed him. At the moment it didn't matter in what kind of room is was. "Sit down Lills" He ordered. I looked at him, angry, That was all he could say? Sit down? After not seeing him for so long... thinking he was dead, this was all he could say? No hug, no sorry, just sit down! Maybe it was my fault, maybe we weren't as connected as I thought we were. Maybe I was expecting too much of him.

"Please" he added, pleading almost. I sat down, numb again. Thinking hard. "What a mess" I murmured. "You can say that alright" Daniel agreed. "Please don't blame yourself for this, or Alec, despite that I was fighting with him just now. He didn't want to hurt you, I hope he didn't." It almost was a question. He was checking if Alec had hurt me, the thought was almost funny. Alec was the only person who tried to look out for me, at least as far as I noticed.

"No, he's actually… very kind to me" I admitted, was I blushing, gosh I had to stop this. Daniel made a face like that was hard to believe "That's a first, I've never seen him compassionate about anyone except his sister, and our masters. But of course you don't even know…. Where to begin, where to begin? What exactly did Alec tell you?"

So I told him, about the vampires, about that evening, but also about Maxwell, about what it was like for me to lose my brother, to lose him. I told him everything. All that time he just listened, unhappy and guilt on his face. When I was finished he sighed again.

"I expected something like this, I wanted to come and check. To make sure you were surviving. But I couldn't, I'm so sorry Lills, but I couldn't. It would have been dangerous for you too! Me being a newborn and all. But you don't even know anything about that…" It was his turn to tell me, he told me about vampires, all the tiny details, their gifts, the Volturi, the laws. He told me everything. I was sitting there. Still numb, disbelief and confusion, yet I understood. Now that he explained I understood.

Yet I had some more questions to ask, and he'd better answer them. When he was finished I started my ocean of questions "How did it happen, because as you told, it's difficult to create a new vampire, why you?"

Daniel spoke again "It was Heidi, the name of the woman I told you about, she has this special gift, like I told you, some of us have gifts. She is … well it's hard to explain. You notice all of us are beautiful, lovely, everything." I nodded in agreement, they all looked like angels to me "Well Heidi, is more lovely than all of us, she even has this gift, it makes it almost impossible to resist her, once she asks you to come with her… You can't do anything but come along. I was instantly in love with her, something I grew over quickly. But back then…."

I could relate to it, I couldn't imagine what I would have done if Alec asked me to come with him, if Jane had asked. I would have come, and they didn't even have the gift thing Heidi had.

"But why did they keep you?" I wondered.

"It was kind of weird actually, I was lead to this hall in the castle, the castle that belongs to the Volturi, and there was a man, greeting us –there were a lot of humans present-. I remember seeing him, red eyes, creeped all of us out. He analyzed us, and told one man, who I now know as Felix, that he wasn't sure about me. There was something. The man who analyzed me was Eleazar. It turned out that I had a gift, something that actually was useful for the Volturi. They decided to keep me, to take the risk, and it all turned out quite well."

"Even now, after almost 10 years, my gift is very faint, but it gets more promising." He saw my burning curiosity and laughed "it's the ability to erase certain memories, let me give an example. I can make you forget certain events, certain things. Not big stuff, the stuff that really influences you life, but stuff like a meeting or a face, certain events maybe. But Aro says that it's still developing. Things like gifts take time. He sees potential and I really like it here."

I thought about this, so that's what he meant, that it wasn't too late for me yet. That I could go back and forget all about this… literally. But I didn't want to forget. I decided to ask, it wasn't like he hadn't thought of this himself. "Are you going to make me forget this, all of this?" I asked. He smiled, a sad smile "I was planning to, as soon as I heard that you were here. But I'm afraid I'm not powerful enough. You've seen _me_, and I'm a big part of your life, not just any face. And I'm not sure how attached you are to Alec, but if you've grown to care, I don't know about that either."

I thought about that too.. Could he make me forget that face, that dance, this hand on my waist. I blushed again and was sure of it, I liked him a lot. I knew that he didn't feel anything for me, well maybe as a friend.

Daniel saw me blush, gave me a curious look, and he took a step back "I'm sorry Lilly, I'm not really thirsty but I should keep my distance, I'm dangerous for you" I nodded, I could understand that. I wondered if he could connect the dots, how I felt about Alec. Was it love? Could it possibly be love? Sure the guy irritated me to death, but wasn't that part of it? I couldn't love him after those two little conversations. I decided to distract myself with other questions

"So, you think that I… that I'm…. talented?" Daniel sighed "I don't know, Aro thinks because we are siblings it's a possibility you can do something, something like me. Look at Jane and Alec, twins and both talented. Himself and Didyme…." He didn't finish his sentence. "I'm not willing to risk it though, if you aren't… the Volturi wouldn't want to deal with newborns, and if you might tempt someone to leave with you, like their mate, he would kill you instantly. He doesn't need just some small vampire. Even like a fighter you aren't much use to him. Too small" Suddenly he stopped talking, with almost a shocked expression on his face. "I won't let him hurt you though, don't worry."

But of course I was worried, I was in a, -did I hear the word _castle- _Castle full of vampires, who would all love to kill me, all except a select few. Even fewer of those select few would only be happy if I changed into a vampire, and if they find out I couldn't do anything special they would kill me. I considered running away, but I knew immediately that it wouldn't matter. I couldn't run from these people, not human, and even if I could they would track me down. From what Daniel said they had someone who was really good at that, the man in the cloak, Demetri.

Daniel noticed my worries, of course he did. "Nothing will happen to you Lilly, I promise you that, but I suspect you have to meet Aro sometime…" "Why?" I demanded "I mean, I thought that man Eleazar was the… er… judge of gifts or something, why can he just judge me." "Eleazar left us, a while ago, with his mate Carmen. I'm happy for him, I never thought he really enjoyed his life here. Though I do really miss him, we became good palls"

We heard a soft knock on the door, Daniel looked annoyed, I was curious. Who would want to disturb us now? "No not yet" Daniel said. Huh, was he talking to me? "I'm not sure, but I don't want it to be now, I'm not even finished explaining things…" Another pause, like he was listening intently. Fine… but I… I want to be there, I don't care what your orders are"

I finally got it, his superduper hearing heard all of this. Something I couldn't hear with my ears. "Fine, I won't interfere, I won't escort her. But I don't want you to do it either. I want Alec to do it" I shot him a confused glance, Alec? Why Alec? But Daniels face had a smug smile, like he hoped that Alec could help me survive all of this. I wanted to ask what was going on, where was I going? Why did Alec have to bring me there? But before I could even ask another knock on the door, and this time the door opened.

It was like seeing him for the first time, his perfection. The beauty, his hair, his pitch black eyes and white skin. I tried not to stare at him and smiled shyly. O lord, I had to stop this before I became some sort of lunatic, I was probably about to die, and I was smiling at him. I noticed he could do nothing but smile back at me. I blushed again, what was wrong with me for crying out loud, was I the most goddamn stupid person alive to choose this moment to blush.

Alec spoke "Lilly, we have to go downstairs, to the throne room. Please listen to me now, this is important. Aro will ask you to touch his hand, do so without giving anyone trouble, and please, please, please do as you are told. They won't hesitate to kill you. Daniel and I may care about you, but the others won't"

I nodded, although I accepted that I would die, I wouldn't mind to live. So if that was even an option I was glad to take it. In the hall I saw Jane, Alec's twin, like Daniel said. Unlike her brother, Jane didn't smile at me, she merely glared and it looked like she couldn't wait to finish me off. Suddenly I remembered a horrible event that I was never allowed to forget again. How could I forget that, what Jane said in the dark, thirsty, finish off, control, Maxwell screaming in agony…

I couldn't breathe, I heard a ripping sound, I was hyperventilating. I Almost fell down the stairs, it was that strong, cold hand caught me before I broke both my legs. I couldn't look up to see who it was. Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell. In the distance I heard voices, I couldn't understand what they were saying. I tried really hard to focus. "Lilly, Lills, what's wrong, tell me please" Was all I could hear. Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell, gone, gone, gone. All… my… fault… "What's the matter with her?" Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell. Jane, screaming, Maxwell. The world was spinning. Gone, gone, gone.

Maxwell, was, dead. Jane had just killed him, and I doubt that it was quick and painless. Daniel didn't even need to tell me what her special gift was, why she was with this Volturi. I had seen it with my own eyes. I looked at the innocent face of the girl. She still standing there, glaring. But this glare wasn't meant for me, she glared at the person who was next to me, not Daniel, but at Alec.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! so another update, thanks for the nice reviews, I really appreciate them! and yeah, I do update fast i guess? I just love really like to write this story. So I think I will do an Alec POV of this story, just let me know if I should post it. It will probably take a while because this story is priority. As always, enjoy!_

I tried to focus on her face, an angelic face, the face of a happy child. Only that she wasn't so happy right now. She didn't look that much younger than me though. The glare was full of hate, but that hate wasn't met for him. I understood immediately that the hate was meant for me. The other thing I could read was pain, something had wounded her deeply. Considering everything Daniel told me about vampires I assumed it was something emotionally.

Well it wasn't hard to figure it out. I was the reason why, I was really happy that I somehow had Alec by my side. My subconscious told me that nothing else, not even Daniel, would have stopped her from using her terrible gift on me. The image of Maxwell on the ground…

My focus was gone again, Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell. Gone, gone, gone. It was all my fault, he was my best friend. Maybe even more, though I didn't think it at the time. But why did it hurt so much then? But this wasn't helping Maxwell, this wasn't helping Daniel, and this certainly wasn't helping myself.

I had to pull myself together, Maxwell was… gone, I had to accept that fact. I wasn't able to bring him back. With that thought, I tried to breathe normally. I heard a sound of relieved sound, probably Daniel again, and I tried focusing on the conversation. Apparently it had been going on for a while

"It's none of your business Jane, I do whatever I want. And you _will _leave her alone, I will know if you don't. I won't forgive you this time" Alec murmured "Like she is so special, I could've understood this behavior from Daniel, but not from you. It's a human for crying out loud. If you hadn't talked with her, you wouldn't even bother and just kill her in a sec…"

"ENOUGH" Daniel said. "Jane, you should discuss this with Alec, privately" Jane started talking again, too low for me to hear. Daniel coughed impatiently "Privately, it's not only about my sister this time, half of the guard can still hear you"

I felt strong hand nudging me in another direction. I decided that it was probably better to leave Jane and Alec alone. When I looked to see who nudged me, my mouth popped open. It was Alec. This wasn't right, Jane would probably hate me even more now… I had to stop him, he should stay away from me. I was ruining his relationship with his sister, and I couldn't even help it this time.

"Alec… you shouldn't do this, I don't want…" I tried to say. "Doesn't matter now either way, I have orders to think about, I'll talk to Jane later" He said bitterly. I frowned, that wasn't what I wanted either. He shouldn't protect me, Daniel could do that if he was that worried, which I actually doubted. This was bigger than his concern for me. Yes he liked me, but as a friend. If he got orders to kill me, he would do that But I wasn't afraid of him, I wouldn't be mad if he were the one to kill me. I was afraid of Jane, of her gift. But… I didn't want… Alec to fight with his sister over me.

We walked through a wooden door. I marveled at its beauty. Never thought that a door could be beautiful, I felt the urge to giggle, if the circumstances weren't that scary. It looked ancient, with a lot of carvings on it. Everything here looked beautiful and ancient. Even the people, or should I say vampires?

Wow, this room was big, and I saw why it was called the throne room. Three beautiful thrones were there. Only one of them was taken, by a vampire I supposed, he didn't look like the other ones. His eyes were red, they were a little different though… with a cloudy milky haze. His skin was snow white as well, but it didn't look like hard stone, it looked almost powder-ish. Other than that he looked absolutely terrifying. I could guess who he was, that must be Aro.

There were several other vampires in the room, at least I guessed that they were vampires. I could almost tell everyone in this building was a vampire. They all became very quiet when I entered the room. They stood perfectly still, all staring at my face. God was I blushing again, well it wasn't some sort romance thing this time, I just couldn't stand people staring at me. Some of them murmured something and left the room. I saw that some of them had black eyes and some of them blood red. I wondered what that meant, that wasn't something that Daniel had explained.

There wasn't much time to wonder away. It was Alec who walked to Aro, and held out his hand. Aro took it without even a single greeting. For a second they both were perfectly still. Then Aro laughed "Oh Alec, you really are a comfort to me, but I must say I regret that you had a little incident with our dearest Jane. But I'm glad Lilly is still alive, she owes you more than you've let her know" Alec smiled a little and said "Thanks master, and don't worry about Jane, I'll talk to her as soon as possible"

Aro wasn't as interested in Alec anymore, he looked at me a little puzzled and… worry. He glanced back at Alec again, not worried and concerned, but almost possessive. Like I was something to worry about, like I was able to steal him away or something. I almost laughed at the thought. Alec looked at me as well, also worried, but it looked more like he was worried for me, not because of me. It only lasted a second, Aro smiled a warm smile at me. "Welcome young Lilly, I hope we didn't startle you too much, dear one" I wasn't sure what to do, should I answer him? It seemed like he was waiting for my response, if only I had the courage to say something. I looked at Daniel, unsure how to proceed. Daniel gave me an encouraging smile and turned to Aro. "Forgive me, master, but my sister, she is a little afraid I think. Which is partially our fault, but she understand that she doesn't have to fear you"

Did I understand that? I knew better. This man was going to decide if I was going to live or going to die. Of course I feared him, but better not to show him that. I tried to smile at him, I didn't really succeed at that. I had to say something. "I… er.. thanks… it's…" my voice trailed off, what was I supposed to say? I glanced at Daniel again, who turned to Aro.

"I take it from Alec that he and Daniel told you our secret, of course with my permission. Still, I assume you know humans can't know our secret. We have a few humans here, but none of them will get a chance to tell tales. And I do wonder… if you could do something like your brother…" There was a longing in his eyes, he wanted me to be special, well I didn't think I was, I was never able to do something remarkable, special or super. Just being plain old me…

But Aro walked towards me and said "Can I ?" I knew what I had to do, Alec had told me, Aro wanted my hand, to read my thoughts, Daniel told me about his powerful gift. He would know what I was thinking now, a minute ago, a year ago. He would know what I thought of Alec, he would know everything. But I couldn't refuse, I held out my hand and waited. His white and stone hand touched my palm and for a moment he was completely concentrated and perfectly still, he even closed his eyes.

Seconds passed, and Aro let go of my hand, watched me curiously and said "Well that was interesting… Now what to do, what to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi Guys! Another update yet again, hope it was fast enough and I didn't keep you waiting too long! So this chapter was actually very hard for me to write, because I don't fully understand how the Volturi works with creating new vamps. I kind of had to guess, hope i didn't mess up. Well enjoy!_

I felt Daniel tense by my side. I wondered what he would do if I wasn't allowed to live, he wouldn't accept that fact. He would try to fight anyone who would touch me. That was kind of troublesome, because it wouldn't matter, I would still die, and he would get hurt or worse… But Aro was still calm and smiling as he spoke

"Of course we do not wish to kill you, and I am very curious. I think I should consult with my brothers. Although I think they are not as interested in the matter as I am…" Daniel seemed to agree with Aro, about the not as interested part anyways.

Daniel had told me that the actual Volturi part of the Volturi were three men and two women. However the three man made the decisions. The wives, as he had called them, were just their 'mates'. He told me it was hard to explain, a mate was you other half, once you found her, or in my case him, you would be complete. For me it was very hard to understand. Such a deep bond…

About the Volturi, to me it looked like Aro was the leader, but of course I didn't know that until I had met the others. Daniel said that Caius was the sadistic one, and Marcus never really was interested in anything of Volturi business.

I wondered if this was a good thing, Aro really didn't want to kill me, but on the other hand he didn't really I was that big of a deal. Caius, the sadistic one, would want me dead, preferably with a lot of pain. And Marcus wouldn't think anything about me. At least that was my conclusion based on the information I was given.

Not a very promising future I had here, I saw that Aro sent someone to get his 'brothers' and he told someone I didn't know to escort me outside. I wasn't allowed to stay or something. Daniel looked like he was about to protest but Aro said "She'll stay with Maria or something, this won't take too long I'm sure. And I want you here while we discuss the options, because I take it that you do have your own opinions to share, considering she is your sister, you might want to convince some of us that she is worth the risk…"

Daniel seemed to understand that he had to stay and murmured "Yes master". A beautiful man, of course he was gorgeous, stood beside me and nudged me a little to the door. Holy cow, he was huge. I wondered how strong he was, considering all vampires were immensely strong. It wasn't hard to figure out he was a good fighter, and maybe if he had an extra gift, he would be invincible.

I understood it was time for me to go, I couldn't help but look at Alec, his perfect face troubled, while I walked outside. He wasn't looking at me, he looked at the fair haired man who had just entered through another door. That must be one of the Volturi, as in one of the three men, considering he had the same powdery, pale skin as Aro had. I couldn't see his eyes but I bet that they had a milky haze as well. But I couldn't focus on the man, I still stared at Alec.

I didn't like it, his face being troubled. I wanted to take that away, to make him smile and laugh again. But I knew I wasn't the right person to make him laugh. I remembered his laugh, his chuckles, his arrogant and confident look. I wondered if he really was as sadistic as Daniel said. I mean, everyone has their _own _side of the story. I wish I asked him at the time I could, now I wasn't sure if I would ever know why he became like that. And why was he so nice to me?

Suddenly the man who escorted me stopped and greeted a women at some sort of table, she was reading a huge book but stopped once she saw him and smiled. "Good morning Felix" "Maria" he nodded. The woman was very pretty, maybe even beautiful, but not in this castle. She was just as plain and ordinary as I was, because she was human. So that was what Aro meant when he said that they had a few humans here.

I wondered if the woman knew everything, Aro had said that they didn't get the chance to tell tales. I couldn't really imagine what would happen to this woman here, would she join them eventually? I doubted it, it was really, really hard to create a new vampire, Daniel had explained that in detail. And he had also said that although almost every vampire here was talented, talents were very, very rare. Most of the vampires didn't have an extra gift, and even if they had one, it was never interesting enough for the Volturi to keep. Why would they bother to change her? I doubted if they even bothered to change me, it wasn't likely and I knew it. They only considered not killing me because Daniel had something special about him.

"So who is this?" the woman, Maria, asked. I noticed she had a very Italian accent. Yet she spoke English, not something many people could these days, a foreign language. The vampire she called Felix answered in a beautiful deep voice "This here is Daniels sister, I assume he has told you a lot about her" He smiled a little at Maria and she giggled. I looked at the man with amazement, so Daniel had told a lot about me, to everyone? For the first time he addressed me "I'll leave you here with Maria, she already knows a lot about you, take it from me that Dan loves to talk about his little sister" He winked and walked away.

I stared at him, my god, did he just _wink_ at me? Maria gave me a warm smile and said "Do you want something to drink or to eat?" I was starving, so I was glad she asked, those vampire guys had never asked me if I wanted anything to eat. It made me shudder a little bit to think about them and eating.

"You know you do look like Dan, your brother" Maria said to me, a little puzzled. "I.. guess, I think we used to, but now he looks so different…" I almost whispered. She had no idea what it was like for me to talk to a normal person. Finally someone who could possibly understand me at the moment. She offered me a nice cup of tea and some bread.

"Here, this'll do you good" she said. "Thanks" I said gratefully… I nibbled on my bread, this was good stuff. I was dying to ask her what she was doing here, but I didn't know where to begin. Finally I decided to ask, it couldn't hurt. "So… I am a little curious, what brings you here… like here in this castle?"

She smiled at me, not offended at all "I chose to be here, unlike you, I figured everything about vampires out on my own. Not many humans did you know, I came to find them, not sure how to begin. I decided to go to Volterra, because that was what some legends described as the vampire capital of the world. Luckily, I am from a village nearby, so it didn't take me long to travel here."

"They weren't that surprised to see me, there are always a few humans here, the Volturi always need them. People always come to investigate, now I take care of visitors, human visitors who don't know anything about the supernatural. And I hope that one day I can join them…" She said dreamingly.

She hoped she could join them, well I wasn't that surprised. She would be strong, pretty and everything. But I really doubted that she would be part of this. But then again, what did I know, it looked like she was on friendly terms with that huge Felix guy.

"So I am a little curious too, not that I'm surprised you are here, Daniel really has some gift, doesn't surprise me Aro is interested in how did you get here? I mean Dan was always so against it, you coming here. He wanted you to be human, not that I understand him, who wouldn't want to be like them. But anyway, how did it happen?"

I decided it was only fair to tell her how I got here, so I did, I told about my birthday, Maxwell, Alec, Daniel, everything. After my story she seemed a little surprised. "Wow, Alec, that is a first I've seen him warm up to anyone. He's not the only one, believe me, most of the vampires see themselves as gods, humans mean nothing to them. Only the ones who are recently changed kind of feel different, which is why I like Daniel a lot, he is the most recent edition to the guard. 10 years or so? Well Alec, who was changed almost a thousand years ago, doesn't feel the need to be nice to humans. Of course he has his own reasons to despise them… "

I thinking again, this was the second time someone told me that Alec treated me differently than others. I had to admit I kind of liked it, it felt good. And what about his own reasons? Now I was really curious. This boy was a mystery to me, a mystery I had to solve.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a man that I had seen before. The cloaked man again, Demetri. "Maria" he said, not exactly thrilled to see her. "Demetri!" She said shocked, her face instantly red. "Lilly" He said softly "you have to come with me now, we're going back to the throne room" Maria's eyes were glued on his face, I could easily guess why she wanted to join the Volturi as well. But Demetri didn't seem to have the same feelings.

I nodded, this was it, the decision about me had been made. I was shaking a little as we started walking towards the room. It was a long dark hallway. Suddenly I felt an arm reassuringly on my shoulder. Just for a moment, and it disappeared again. Demetri said "It'll all work out you know, you don't have to be afraid" A sound escaped my throat, for a second I said nothing, but then my silence broke "thanks" I almost whispered "But I can't… not be scared, I just…" "I understand what you mean, and I have to admit you are kind of an unique situation. It is very rare for us to even discuss the fate of a human. Normally Aro just changes someone if he thinks they have potential. It has never been anything like this before. Almost none of us have ever seen our human family ever again. Daniel is very lucky…"

We reached the throne room then, Demetri was silent, so was I. It was very nice of him to comfort me, or trying to comfort me I should say. He looked like a good person to me. But there wasn't that much time to think it through. All three thrones were taken now, Aro in the middle, at his right hand was the fair haired vampire I had seen before. On his face was a smile, a smile that scared me so much I wanted to run away and never come back again. The other one was black haired, also chalky skin, it looked weird because his skin once had an olive undertone, but now it was just pale white. The expression on his face was utter… boredom. There simply weren't other words.

I looked around, Daniel was still there, I couldn't read his face. Jane, glaring at me again, Felix, looking extremely huge and… Alec. My eyes were glued on his face again, nothing else existed, just him. I felt the urge to smile at him, but this time the situation _was _too scary. He looked at me too, and like Daniel, his face was impossible to read. He stood next to his sister, they really looked alike.

Aro spoke "Well young Lilly, me and my brothers have counseled and we came to our decision. Of course we have asked the opinions of others…" His eyes going to Alec and back at me again "… and we decided that it is wasteful to destroy you. We want to see how you turn out as an immortal"

I didn't really know what to say to that,; thanks? How and when are you planning to do this? I really didn't know. And did I get a say in this? What if I didn't want to be part of this? Well I didn't want to die exactly, so I was kind of happy with this outcome. I decided that I had to say something to him.

"I… don't really know… what to say? But I'm … glad that you are willing to… change me." Wow that was kind of awkward. Instead of speaking again I glanced around the room. Little Jane was still glaring at me. I couldn't help but stare at her, I noticed there was a soothing hand on her shoulder. Belonging to Alec of course, well I was glad to see that. At least they weren't fighting anymore. Alec's face betrayed no emotion at Aro's or my words.

Aro smiled delightful and said "We are awaiting Heidi's return, so in that case you'd better leave sooner rather than later…" I didn't really understand what he meant but I nodded, if he said it was better to leave, I would. Daniel appeared next to me so quick I didn't even see him move. Like he was invisible with speed. He took my wrist and pulled me out of the room quickly. Before I knew what was going on we were in the dark hallway and the next second we were at a staircase.

"What..." I begun, but Daniel silenced me "That went quite well, don't you think" A smug smile on his face "You're not going to die" He almost sang with joy. I smiled a relieved smile, but then my face turned sad again. "I will be… like you, right?" Daniel smiled now too "Yes, it's not what I hoped for, but considering the circumstances… I will tell you all about what happened when you left, but first let's go to my room"

We walked to his room, I was still amazed by the size of this place. When we entered his room, I wasn't surprised it was the size of a ballroom again. We sat down on a sofa near the fireplace. I realized suddenly that I was exhausted. It had been a long day. There was no bed in the room, but the sofa was so comfortable enough that I could sleep right away. But I didn't want to sleep. I waited for Daniel to begin explaining

"It was like exactly like I expected. Caius didn't even understand why you were worth the bother. He was actually furious that they were gathered like that. He said he could spend his time more wisely. But when Aro told him that you could be very powerful he agreed that it was a waste. Marcus didn't see a reason to destroy you. But… I'm not sure how they are going to proceed. I don't know… when and who will change you. But…. I don't want to do it. I can't stand knowing I will cause you that much pain…"

I thought about it, who would change me. It was weird thinking about this. To be honest, I didn't really care who did it. But then it hit me…. I did care, I wanted someone who I knew to do it, because whoever would change me, I would always be a part of him. He would be, like Daniel said while he explained everything, my creator. A lot of vampires had a connection with their creator. It sounded a bit childish, but I wanted… I wanted Alec to change me.

I wanted to be part of him. Connected to him, but I couldn't just ask him. Or could I? I decided I would think about it tomorrow how to proceed. I curled up on the sofa and closed my eyes and I slept right away.

_Just a little side note for the curious among you. I kind of created the character Maria because I wanted some sort of Gianna. But considering Gianna wasn't alive yet... She does have a little crush on Demetri, it kind of irritates him a lot and he's been asking Aro to kill her already, haha! and I'm afraid the future doesn't look to bright for her... _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi guys! Whew I'm finally done with this chapter, not sure if i'm completely content with it. But overall I think it turned out well. Maybe I'll change some stuff over time, don't be confused when you notice. As always I love to read your reviews haha! Enjoy!_

I dreamed that night, it didn't really make sense to me. Colors, shapes and faces. Most of them immortal faces, okay, mostly _his _face, his perfect face. I wondered if I really was losing my mind. All I could think about was Alec. Even my subconscious only thought about him. But it didn't matter how perfect his face looked, I was haunted by the sad and troubled look on his face. Like it was burned into my brain.

Suddenly I remembered that I probably wasn't alone. I glanced around, but the room was empty. I wasn't sure what to do, normally I would take a bath or something. But this was so different from my normal life. I didn't even have clothes or anything like it. Suddenly my eyes fell on a note

_Dearest Lilly,_

_I hope you don't wake up in my absence but if you do, I'll be attending some formal meetings in the throne room._

_DO NOT COME DOWN. _

_We are awaiting Heidi's return as well and I don't want you anywhere near that._

_Love Daniel_

So Dan was still in the building, I relaxed a little. Immediately I wondered about Heidi's return, what did it mean. I had heard it several times before, and with the name Heidi my mind wandered to my brothers disappearance. Suddenly I remembered how he got here, Heidi took him with a group. A _group,_ she was bringing in the food.

The thought made me sick, maybe at the moment, hundreds of humans were being killed only a few feet below me. My brother was the one to kill them, Demetri, the gentle man, was killing them. And Alec…. Alec was killing them. I already knew that they were killers, of course, I wasn't that stupid. But I never really thought about it, they were killers, murderers.

Still, I couldn't see Alec as a bad guy, I didn't even know what was wrong with me anymore. It was so bizarre, I couldn't be objective anymore. I thought about what I actually knew about the boy… not very much obviously. I didn't know his history, why he became what he was. But if I had to believe everyone else he was not as nice as I saw him.

I decided to explore the room a bit more, it was so big that I was busy for a while. A lot of books, jewelry, paintings and some sort of bathroom. Well, I was glad to see that, I hoped that Daniel wouldn't mind if I took a bath. I didn't have any other clothes, but I still felt a lot better when I was done. Yes, the water was cold, but I didn't mind. Usually I took a bath in one of the nearby rivers.

I walked back into Dan's room, took a good book and started to read. I was lucky to know how to read, Maxwell –wince- taught me. I had never taken it for granted, I adored the books. It was like escaping reality. Something I'd love to do now, unfortunately I wasn't really into the story, not as I was normally.

About an hour later I heard the soft knock on the door. "Yes…?" I said, trying to sound relaxed. I wasn't relaxed though. "It's me" Daniels voice said, all their voices had some bell-ish sound. But it was easy to recognize his voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure" I said, now I was relaxed. Relieved it was him, at least I was comfortable with my own brother. When he entered I was shocked, his eyes! I was already that used to the redness of the vampires red eyes to not notice anymore. But his eyes were the brightest red I had ever seen, that was kind of shocking. "Daniel…" I begun carefully "… how come your eyes are _that_ red"

He chuckled a little "You are always curious aren't you" his face turned serious again "I guess it's not that funny though, you see, just after we have… fed, our eyes are the brightest red. When we grow thirstier, our eyes become darker, black sometimes." He analyzed my reaction, and I felt the shock on my face, even though I already knew, the thought of him killing people just now… I shuddered, it was really horrifying.

"I'm going to get something to eat" I announced, as much as I hated it, I couldn't be in the same room as my brother right now. He nodded, he seemed to understand how I felt. As I walked down the stairs I saw black hair in front of me. Almost flying of the stairs, was it Alec "Alec!" I almost screamed before I could control myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Like I was some desperate girl who was obsessed and… wait, maybe I was?

Alec paused for a second, turned around and looked at me. There was no emotion on his face, just a mask, a cold hard mask. "Wait…" I almost whispered " I just…" Alec sighed and in a second he was beside me. Wow, his eyes were blood-red now too, not the pitch black ones…

"What is it, Lilly?" he asked politely. I bit my lip, I didn't even know myself, I just wanted to hear his voice, to talk with him. But why was he being so… so cold? "Never mind…" I mumbled, Alec actually cracked a smile, I just couldn't help but grin back. "I'm really glad you are okay" Alec said softly "but you have to understand I can't hang out with you anymore"

My mouth popped open… "Why?" I choked out. Alec's face unhappy "Partially because of Jane, she… is my sister and she… we… she just needs me right now. She is all I have left you know. And Aro thinks it's best if we…" he stopped abruptly "If I spent more time with Jane right now"

He kissed my forehead. I blinked in shock, that was the first time we were close like this since my birthday. "It'll all turn out fine" He whispered, it sounded more like he was talking to himself then to me "Alec.." I begun, I had to ask him right now "I… do you know when…" I didn't know what to say, but he did seem to understand me. "No, I'm not sure" he murmured. "Who's… Who will… Alec…" come on coward, I thought to myself, "have you ever created a vampire?" well that was a way to get to the subject at least…

Alec smiled a little and said "Yes, I did, but not that many, it is very… difficult to describe." "Alec, can you… do you want to… never mind" But Alec had already guessed what I wanted "You want me to do it?" He said with disbelief "Really? Me?" "I would prefer you over Aro, or someone else I didn't know. Not that I really know you, but well, I really like you…" I whispered. Alec chuckled and said "Well, it's the first time someone actually likes _me, _well I guess there are others too. But Lilly…I don't know if I can, I have to prepare, I have to ask permission…" "But… if you were able and allowed…"

Gosh this was so embarrassing to ask, I blushed again. Alec inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and leaning forward "You know, you really do smell nice… and your cheeks really are adorable when they are some sort of pink" he said, sounding a little sheepish. I blushed deeper, was he actually giving me a compliment, this was so strange. Only minutes earlier he told me he couldn't hang out with me anymore, now he was giving me compliments.

"Let's go somewhere outside" Alec suddenly said, holding out his hand. Without even knowing what I was doing I took it. His hand was shockingly cold, you would think I was used to it by now, but it still amazed me. It was a cloudy day today, kind of cold. Suddenly I wondered about the sun, didn't the legends say vampires were burnt by the sun.

"Alec…" He smiled a little when I said his name "yes?" "I have a question… do vampires burn in the sunlight?" Alec laughed "You always ask the most random questions, but no, we don't, if we're lucky I can show you what happens in the sunlight. There is a reason we can't go in the sunlight, not in public anyway. The Volturi have successfully spread that rumor, it keeps people from recognizing us."

I smiled too, I liked the sound of his laugh. Suddenly Alec said "I know a great place, with a magnificent view… just, don't scream okay?" "O…kay" I said unsure. Suddenly I was flying, in his arms. He jumped on a roof, on another. I really tried by hardest not to scream. We jumped higher and higher, until we suddenly stopped.

I gasped, the view was indeed beautiful, I could look over the hills, all the rooftops of the ancient city. "It's beautiful…" I said. Alec merely smiled and we sat down on the roof. I had a lot of things to ask him, but I didn't want to ruin the moment, I just stared at his face, his blood red eyes. Somehow I didn't even think they were that scary. Beautiful in their own way, okay I was losing my mind obviously…

"Alec… what is it that you can do that you are with the Volturi, I mean, I have already seen your sister's gift…" Alec looked at me intently and answered"You have seen what Jane can do, and you have experienced what I can do. I can do the exact opposite of what Jane does…" he stared at me, did I experience his gift? I was still in the dark "I don't know what you are talking about" I said.

He chuckled "If I tell you, you're going to laugh at yourself. But anyway, I can make people, vampires or humans, feel absolutely nothing. At first, when I discovered I could do it, it was very hard for me. But in time I really became good at it. Jane on the other hand, she makes people feel the worst pain imaginable. It is… excruciating…" He seemed to shudder a little..

That was cruel, Jane did that to her _own_ brother. I thought they were the closest persons alive. "I didn't think Jane could do that to you…." I said disgusted. Alec almost looked shocked at the idea "Of course she didn't, she wouldn't even dare… No, I was referring to the transformation process."

I looked at him, shocked "Does it really hurt that much…?" Alec smiled a sad smile "You cannot even imagine, every single second, you would be wishing for death. Screaming won't help, moving won't help. Nothing helps… just waiting in hell for what feels like forever…" he seemed to understand that I was about to face this, and this didn't exactly make me more thrilled about my fate.

He put his hand around my shoulder and gave me some sort of a hug. His arm left goose bumps everywhere, but I certainly wasn't going to complain about the cold. I could feel he had to hold back a lot of his strength, how odd, to be that strong that you are able to accidently brake me in half or something. His arm lingered on my shoulder, for a second we just sat there perfectly still, then I leaned against his shoulder, his arm tighter around me. I smiled up at him, a sad smile. Knowing we couldn't spend more time together, because he had said that, but I just couldn't help but smile in his presence, could it be possible that he felt the same about me… ? There had to be another reason why, it bothered me. We were hanging out now, sort of. It was all going fine, why couldn't we just be… together.

"Alec… I have another question…?" "Surprise, surprise" he said teasingly. " I was wondering, why you said … that we couldn't hang out anymore?" Alec sighed and pulled his arm back. Crap, that wasn't what I wanted, and as much as I hated to admit it, it was actually better because I was freezing.

"It's actually very complicated, I'm not sure if I can explain this to you... Let's just say that I had to agree to something to keep you alive. Which is a thing I want badly, it doesn't matter how unhappy it'll make me, as long as you are alive. And if not hanging out with you is what it take, I'll do it. So Lilly, can you promise me something…?" He looked deeply into my eyes, his face serious "Of course" I whispered

"Promise me that after you are changed, you won't… that we just won't have any contact anymore." "But why?" I said, whining. I didn't want that, I wanted to be near him, I didn't want to make a promise I couldn't keep. "Maybe it's better if you go and see the world, you only have lived in that little village of yours. You can go anywhere you want now, traveling at the speed of light. Well almost the speed of light" he chuckled "But how about America, China, Russia. All those places you have never seen" I saw what he was doing, he was trying to make me enthusiastic , and I kind of was, but at the moment I didn't want to go anywhere. I could sit with him forever like this. Talking about nothing important, just traveling

"I have always dreamed of going to Italy you know" I said dreamingly, staring across Volterra. He looked at me, all wide eyed. "You really do amaze me, why Italy? I mean it's a beautiful country and everything, but there are so many things out there to discover…" "I know, but it's just, I don't know, I like it here. It's so different from home"

We talked a lot on that rooftop, he told me about all the places he went, the places he wanted to go. I told him about my dreams, my plans for the future, now that I had unlimited time there was a whole new world laid out for me to discover, just like he said. We found out that we both wanted to go to some see some tribal things in Africa, I was actually surprised he had never been. He told me about the new world, America. What it was like there. He told me about the southern wars, vampire wars. I was anxious to check if my cousins were okay, they kind of lived in that area. Didn't my eldest cousin join the army or something. I hadn't heard from them in such a long time, I really hope he was okay. Alec told me about other wars he had fought, other big things he attended. The immortal children… I couldn't picture them, the idea was sickening to me. Baby's, changed into vampires. It was horrifying, infants who would destroy whole villages when they were angry. All those poor people…

We changed subjects, I was curious why he stayed with the Volturi, how could he be content here? When he could go on his own and discover the world. "I'm not sure… I've always liked it here, I feel very connected to everyone. I have friends, and well, Jane is happy here. I would stay anywhere in the world if it would make her happy. Also I think it is our duty to use our powers for the greater good, and where else could I help better than the Volturi. When you think about it we only protect humans, not that we intent to do that. But still, even they are better off with us to guide the vampires. Everyone, even my kind need rules, if not we would all be exposed quickly. "

I had never considered that perspective before, I never really had any perspective at all now I thought about it. "How many of you are there all together?" I wondered "A lot, now our numbers are around thirty, guard only" "Is that like, a lot, for vampires?" I asked. "Yes, it is, our kind rarely are in groups. Mostly are only nomads, on their own. In pairs is also common. Which is what we call mates, your other half you know…" I did know, I had heard it before "… But anyway, three is unusually large, not very common, but it happens. We have once seen a group of four, somewhere in Russia. Of course there were other groups of vampires who had great covens, who once had power. Or wanted power." "Like who?" I asked, Alec smiled again, not a happy smile, a superior smile. "The Romanian Coven for example, or the Egyptians. You have to know, before the Volturi had the power, the Romanians ruled the vampire world. They did it very differently than we did, they didn't even care that humans knew our existence. They wanted to rule over them, but Aro, Caius and Marcus overthrew then long before I was… created. But we did pay them a visit though, not much left of their Coven now…"

Suddenly he seemed very interested in the rooftops and the clock tower. "Are you hungry, by any chance?"It was actually, good that he brought it up. "I kind of am" I grinned at him. "It's odd, being around someone who has to eat that frequently, I'm sorry if I forget about it" "Not a big deal" "Well, let's go and get you something to eat, I believe there is a baker somewhere near this street. Is bread okay? I'm not entirely sure what you would like…" "bread is fine Alec please.." I sighed. Suddenly he jumped on his feet, wow that was a cool trick "Do you mind" He grinned at me, "Mind what?" Suddenly I was in his arms, he was carrying me again… what was he thinking? I felt like some big stupid baby. This better not be some habit of him, it was really irritating. Within seconds we stood in a small ally. I looked at him, irritated. Alec let go of me and laughed "You should have seen your face" and he pulled his black cloak over his head. I pulled an eyebrow, but before I could ask he said "Against the sun, you never know when it'll start shining" Ahhhh the mystery of the sun, he really made me curious

Together we walked to the square, both with a huge grin on our faces.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys! So finally a new chapter, I apologize if i kept you all waiting, but I have good reasons. School has been really demanding of course, I had a lot of birthdays to attend haha, and on top of that I've been sick. I really don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I decided that i would upload it and if I really don't like it at all i will delete it, So don't be confused if you see it. The thing that I don't like about it is that everything happens so fast, it's just not realistic. So let me know what you guys think? - Emma_

I couldn't remember a better day in my entire life. Which was weird considering I still barely knew Alec. He showed me the entire city, I marveled at its beauty. I had heard the stories about the eternal city, Rome. I had never dreamed Volterra would be like it. I had told him almost everything there was to tell about me, so I figured it was his turn, so I asked him why people didn't notice his blood red eyes right now, I mean how could people not see his eyes? he said that he always had his cloak on, never made eye contact, and that if we were going to buy me some food, I should be the one to talk. But I had tons of question, which he all answered, they weren't always about him personally. I asked about almost everything but now I did want to know something very personal.

"Alec, you still haven't answered one question…" He smiled a little "I bet you are about to ask me though…" "I am" I nodded "Why, how… did you became… like this, a vampire" I almost whispered

Alec sighed, his eyes far away, a thousand years back in time, to be exact. "Jane and I… we were always special you know. It was always obvious we had something, well… more… about us. Aro was always some sort of a collector, he always wanted special gifts for the guard. I found out that after I was transformed, Aro had visited us when we were only toddlers, he was made aware by the thoughts of some nomad. He was curious, but he decided that we were still too young to transform…" My thoughts immediately went to a little Alec, a happy child, only waiting to become like this, always destined to be a vampire. It actually was a sad story, he never had a chance to live a normal human life. He was chosen for this life "Aro had already investigated the immortal children you see. But he hadn't foreseen that the villagers would see us as a threat when we grew older. Things always happened to people who were unkind to us, they felt pain… They accused us of being witches, they were going to burn us at the stake. I remember how we hated them at that point, how scared we were…" I was never going to forget the look on his face when he said that, so much pain on his face, but he continued "Aro found out what the villagers were planning, he was furious. They got what they deserved…" His face was utterly bitter, I didn't even dare to imagine what Aro did to the villagers. I shuddered, but for once Alec was too caught up in his story to notice. It was like he was in a trance or something. "I didn't even notice the difference between the fire and the venom, they already started the burning us, you know… the pain" He winced "was unbearable, my entire focus was on escaping the pain. Which is why I think I can do what I can do. But I still hear Jane's screams. She told me she felt every single thing, she wanted to let everyone who hurt her once in her entire life feel the same thing."

His eyes focused on me again, "I… I never really thought anything about the transformation again, I've seen it quite a few times, but now… I don't want you to go through that. But on the other hand, I want you to be one of us." One of them? But if he wanted me to be like him, why did he say we couldn't talk anymore when I finally was, he had to tell me now…

"Please Alec" I pleaded "Please, tell me why you don't want me as a friend anymore when I'm… well like… like you" I didn't really want to use the word friends, because I was sure of it now, I definitely felt something for him, something I never felt for Maxwell. Which was probably why I didn't start killing myself because of his death, I wanted to be with Alec. But I knew he couldn't see me that way. He sighed "I never said that I didn't _want _to be friends, I told you I had to promise…"

He paused "It's not something I can explain, I'll tell you later" Later… sure he would tell me later, I didn't believe that for one bit. I frowned "that's not entirely fair you know, you just say to me that you want to be friends, but that you can't because, let me guess, it's better for me blablabla"

"No of course not, you think I would have such a bad excuse? Look, I know this is all confusing but, now is not the time to discuss this with you" Suddenly I felt warmth on my skin, the sun…! Alec said he wouldn't be hurt by the sun, but wasn't it dangerous for him? "Alec, you have to get out before…" "Someone sees me?" he chuckled. "Well they won't even notice, I'm wearing a cloak remember, but maybe it's better to move out of the sun. Besides, I want to show you what I meant, just follow me"

Thank god that he didn't start carrying me around again, because if he had I would have, without a doubt, hit him so hard… but then I remembered about his strong skin, stonelike. I probably would be the one who would break something. He did walk very fast, not a normal human pace or anything. It was hard to keep up.

Finally, after running after him, as fast as I could, he stopped. "What… is …. It" I puffed. Was it warm or was it just me? Alec chuckled "Sorry, I forgot that you couldn't walk as fast as me" walk… "run" I corrected him. "Walk" He said again, grinning. He put his stone hand on my forehead, well that was cold, so I instantly felt cooler, but also warmer, from the inside.

He looked at a ray of sunlight and said "Watch" He walked into it and I gasped.

It was so beautiful, diamonds, his skin was glistering like white snow in the sunlight. He already had those godlike looks, but this was unbelievable. There weren't even words to express how it looked. Gorgeous, fabulous, beautiful, none of them fit the description of Alec's beautiful skin.

It was too bad he stepped straight out of it. Well now I understood why he could just walk into the sun with people around. Everyone would notice that kind of beauty. He grinned at me and said "It's actually kind of funny to make your face look like that" I still couldn't answer him. I blinked a couple of times

He laughed again "You'll get used to it". I seriously doubted that. Could I ever get used to this boy? His perfection, everything about him. It made me feel all farm and fuzzy inside, I wanted to be with him so bad, and I never wanted to move an inch away from him . "We should go back inside, we spent the whole day out. Daniel is probably worried, he doesn't even know you are with me"

Daniel, right. Almost silly how I could forget about him when I was with Alec. "How are we going to get back? I mean, the entrance wasn't here…" "You are always so curious" Alec murmured under his breath, and he said "It's complicated to explain… but well, our living quarters, as you may call them, are all located underground. There is an entrance in the city, however no one op there knows what we really are, the villagers think it's some sort of house of the leaders of the city, which it is of course, but they don't know. We have a lot of employees up there, when you go through some hole you come to the second reception area, which you've seen. With Maria there, she knows what we are… However anyone who has real business with us doesn't come in the city. There is another way to our castle, you'll see that soon enough."

"We however are going to that little church over there, and you'll just have to trust me, and I have to carry you again" he had a superior smile on his face, like he actually liked the idea. He was absolutely unbelievable. "Absolutely not…" I said under my breath, but of course he heard me.

We walked into the church and before I could even think about it I was in his arms again. It was dark and cool in the church, but now I was absolutely cold, against his hard skin. I struggled this time, but his grip was incredibly strong. "Lilly, please… you don't know how weak these attempts are, how do I explain… well let's just compare them with a soft breeze, or feathers maybe?"Great, this was the best that I could do, I tried to look angry but I still couldn't help but blush, he was holding me so close to his chest, I felt his cool, sweet breath brushing against my skin. Alec chuckled a little and said "You really are adorable when you blush, I should do this more often" How did he even see that? It was so dark , but then I remembered his super duper senses… ugh this really was getting old.

"Please don't scream, you are perfectly safe with me" He walked to a little room, and with one hand he lifted a massive stone on the ground, the other one was still holding me. Suddenly I felt air whooshing past me. Were we falling down? I felt a painful shock and we stood still. Ouch, that was like falling on a hard rock, he instantly let go of me. I looked at him accusingly. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Alec just smiled, "Sorry M'am", Suddenly he tensed a little, looking the other way.

"Easy, I come in peace Alec" I knew that voice! Demetri! Alec didn't relax though "Come on, you can trust me, I even talked to her, ask her" "I don't need to, as if I didn't hear every word of what you were saying. But that's not the point right now" Alec growled. Demetri kept his distance "Alec, you're not seriously thinking about fighting me right now, we already know I won't stand a chance if you actually want me dead, so please relax, I'm not stupid enough to try something like that"

Alec relaxed "I assume you are not here because _you _want to talk to us" I really loved the sound of that ; us. "Not me specifically, Caius sent me, he thinks it's time…" And he looked at me "He said that if it doesn't happen soon, he'll take care of the situation. He thinks as long as she's human and others will see, they won't take us seriously anymore" "That's ridiculous" Alec said "What about Maria, or the other humans, she is just like them" Demetri spoke like he hadn't heard Alec at all "Daniel doesn't want to do it, Aro said that he was willing, but maybe she has any preferences…" Alec cut him off "I'll do it" he said softly. Demetri thought about it for a second "Lilly" He addressed me "We… have to change you, our Masters don't want to risk… it's just time" I nodded, I didn't fully understand why it had to be now, but I could deal with it… "Don't worry Lilly" Alec whispered to me, and I didn't, because I was with him.

I didn't care anymore, where, how, why. Only if Alec was with me, it would be alright. He would take care of me, I didn't have to worry, like he said. So I shouldn't. He took me to Daniels room again, at least that's what I thought it was. Alec looked at me, unsure how to proceed. I sat down on the bed, staring at him. I was a little afraid, I never really liked the pain or something, so it wasn't really anything to look forward to. It'll be alright, it'll be alright, it'll be alright I told myself. _Don't worry Lilly, _I heard his voice in my head.

He sat down next to me, which was the thing that brought me back to reality. I felt my body shake, this was it… Calm down, just calm down, I told myself. But I couldn't calm down, I was shaking. Alec put his cold hand on my face, gently stroking my cheek "I'm so sorry Lilly, now I wish we would've let you alone, that you would be with Maxwell, but I can't change what happened" I wanted to tell him that it was okay, but the only thing that escaped my mouth was a little squeak. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes, this was it.

I felt his stone, cold lips on mine, I could taste his sweet, cold breath. He was kissing me, oh my god, he was kissing me. As in actually kissing me. My eyes flew open, only to look in his deep red eyes. I instantly forgot everything around me, I was frozen. Everything was glowing, my cheeks instantly red.

He leaned back, observing my flushed face. I didn't want him to stop, I wanted him to continue, he murmured "Such a beautiful colour…" and he leaned forward again, I didn't know what to do, I was almost in shock, his cold lips touched my neck . Suddenly I felt a sharp sting and I screamed…

_YAY they kissed, and just a side note, it's not normal for a vampire to kiss a human, It really takes a degree of control, and I'm fully aware of that, But don't you think that after a thousand years with the Volturi Alec has developed supercontrol haha, not like Edward of course, but still! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi guys! So I figured that I should spend my weekend wisely, and I wrote another chapter! hope you like it! _

I wanted to die, I wanted to die so bad, but it didn't even matter how much I screamed. The fire didn't disappear, they didn't kill me. Every second in this endless fire felt like an eternity in hell. I could finally understand how Jane made you feel, I was begging for death, screaming, pleading. The burning never ended.

. . . . . . . . . . .

After a while, I accepted the pain, it didn't hurt less, I just found the willpower to remain silent. Not moving, because it didn't matter how I moved, it never helped. No screaming, because it just didn't matter. I became still, to an outsider I probably looked dead. On the inside however, I was in the worst pain imaginable. I remembered all the things in my life that hurt, all of those things combined wouldn't feel like this, I would take it all again, I would take it a thousand times again and still feel relaxed compared to this.

. . . . . . . . . . .

After a couple of years, months, day or seconds, I felt change. It didn't hurt less, the burning just vanished from my fingertips. Was this the end? How long had it been, I tried to focus on the outside world, not just in my mind. Listening, trying to hear if a conversation was going on. I had my eyes closed because I needed to focus, I didn't want to scream anymore. But I could still listen, I heard footsteps, a voice; "How is she doing?" a singing voice answered, even now I would always know that voice "I'm not sure, she stopped screaming a day ago, there was a lot of venom in her system, it shouldn't take long anymore." What was their definition of long? A day, an hour, a minute? I had to know… but I didn't get an answer, the burning continued

Suddenly, my heart sped up, racing, beating furiously. I heard a relieved sigh. Who was with me? Still Alec? My heart kept beating, but I felt that it was ending, the fire was almost gone, it was only in my heart and my throat now. Suddenly it stopped abruptly, one last _thud_ and it was gone. The fire was only in my throat now, but it was less aggressive. I could tune it out, a little. Was I a vampire now? I decided that it was time to open my eyes

I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was so clear, I could see everything, the air, colours I had no name for. I scanned the room, there were only two vampires here, Daniel and Alec, both with a huge grin on their faces. My mind went blank when I saw his face, I thought his face was perfect when I was human, but that was nothing compared to what I saw now. I could look at it forever, so utterly gorgeous. His smile was dazzling and when he saw that I was staring in amazement he grinned wider. I couldn't help but grin back, I never could. I took a deep breath, trying to process his face, immediately it felt different from what it used to feel like, no relief. I could go without breathing? No one told me that… I inhaled deeply, and I smelled everything, the walls, the sofa, the bed, and some sweet smells that my mind already classified as vampire. Alec's smell was beyond measure, so delicious, it wasn't a whole lot different from what I smelled when I was human, just stronger and well…. _more_.

"Lills, how do you feel?"Daniel asked anxiously. How did I feel? I felt… overwhelmed. The more I thought about it, and the more the fire in my throat burned, suddenly it was all I could think of, it controlled me. I had to focus, I looked up at Alec's face, that instantly helped. The burn didn't vanish, but just was in the back of my head.

"I feel…"and I stopped abruptly, that wasn't my voice, that delightful sound. It was all bells and angels. Well that was some getting used to, my old voice was gone forever"… wonderful. But my throat…" My hand went to my throat, trying to smooth the burning from the outside, it didn't help, unfortunately. Daniel observed me "You look so pretty Lilly, you should see yourself!" See myself? I was glorious now too? Was I as beautiful as all of them, was I an angel now too… I had to see for myself, I tried to remember where a mirror was, but all I could see were dull, vague images in my head. It almost hurt to watch. My eyes had been so weak, but I didn't need to go and search for one, right next to Alec was a mirror. I walked towards him, towards the mirror, afraid of what I would see. I held my breath, for how long could I keep that up? A small part of my brain wondered, but I couldn't entirely focus on not breathing, because what I saw in the mirror was nothing like I was before.

Before, I looked like…. Normal, plain. Dark blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, a sweet face, as I heard before. My hair was the same, my height too, but it just wasn't me anymore. Smooth, pale skin, bloodred eyes, and my face? My body? I was just as beautiful as any other vampire I had ever seen. This certainly was something to get used to.

Alec didn't really pay attention to my looks, he looked down at the floor, and murmured "If your throat really hurts that bad, you might want to go and hunt…" Ouch, instant burn again, it was all I could think of again, that awful burning. I wanted something sweet, soft and moist to quench it with. Blood, I didn't know what it would taste like, I was a little afraid of it actually, I could never stand people bleeding when I was human. Now I wasn't sure? Warm, sweet, moist. It appealed to me.

I listened, beating sounds everywhere, hearts, pumping wet blood in bodies. I wanted it, I had to have it. Just to make the burning go away. But I knew very well that hunting in Volterra was strictly prohibited. All these thoughts only took a second to think, my new mind was very quick, I doubted that Daniel or Alec noticed my pause.

"That… might be a good idea indeed" I agreed with him, I half expected him to smile at me again and tell me he would come with me. But he didn't he just nodded and said "I'll sent someone with you, we don't want a newborn to screw things up" Ouch, that was harsh, suddenly I remembered something that I couldn't forget anymore. It was all dull and unclear, vague, but I couldn't forget this; cold lips on mine, my flushed cheeks, _Such a beautiful colour_ went through my head.

He. Had. Kissed. Me! He like… kissed me. Why did he do that? He told me we couldn't be together, he still owed me an explanation. But that kiss was so confusing? What had changed since then, except for the fact that I was a whole other person. Okay, I had to admit, a lot had changed. But I still wanted him, but first hunt.

The burn was overwhelming again, I had to ease the burn! Suddenly a huge vampire stepped in the room, I didn't recognise him, but he was huge. He reminded me of Felix. "Santiago" Daniel said "I take it you'll take my sister with you, and that you can control her? I don't want her to be punished by our laws before she had a chance to live this life" Control me? Why couldn't Alec control me, or Daniel? He was so big, they were bigger than me, they could protect me against myself right?But the Santiago guy nodded "I have experience with newborns, as you know I took care of you too, and I'm guessing she's not as strong as you were back then, she'll be no different than the other newborns the Volturi have dealt with"

"Yes she will" Alec murmured "Because you can't hurt her, or destroy her, as you could with the others. Because she won't become a newborn meant for training, not for any of us, she is part of the guard. You have to treat her like you did with Daniel, but perhaps a bit more gentle" He almost warned him, he looked a little shocked that he just said that. My mind processed this information quickly. So the Volturi had created newborns to practice on, it didn't surprise me that they had to practice their skills , but why newborns? They could practice on others right? But for now the question went to the back of my head. I wanted to get out of here, to hunt, as they said. The three vampires noticed my struggles to keep calm and Daniel nodded to Santiago, who merely said "Follow me" and he ran out of the door with the speed of light, at least that is how it should have looked, but it looked like normal speed to me, I ran after him, and at my surprise, I could keep up with him, I was faster than him, but I decided just to follow his lead. We didn't go towards the stairs, but we went through a long tunnel, I assumed that it was pitch black for human eyes here, but not anymore for my eyes.

The end of the tunnel was near, and he slowed down, almost to a human pace, this annoyed me. "Why are we going so slow?" I whined, he smiled a little "Were going through a little church, it's a cover up, with a long tunnel towards our quarters, I don't think there are humans there, but you never know, as a member of the Volturi I don't want to risk exposure, it would be very bad for our reputation." I nodded, I understood "Is it always like this, my throat" I asked before I could stop myself. "No, it'll change, a year or so and the newborn madness will wear of, you strength will become around normal " "I'm stronger than usual?" "All newborns are… I thought you knew, but don't get any ideas about attacking any of us, we all have skill that you can't match, you're just a child in a way" I didn't like that, the way he spoke to me, he had done this so many times before, I was just another crazed baby, _newborn, _he was just babysitting me. Well I would prove him wrong, I was something else, at least I hoped?

The church was small, and I noticed it was dark outside, perfect time to hunt, I thought to myself, we didn't have to worry about the sun. Santiago spoke "There's no one in here…" "How do you know?" I demanded "Listen… what do you hear" I listened intently, I heard a soft breeze, far away, back to the underground castle, I heard voices talking, not vampires, they had no need to talk that loud, but humans, that woman Maria and other maybe? "No beating hearts" He said, I nodded in agreement, I had to remember that. Depending on sound and smell. Santiago's smell was and something that reminded me of a forest full of wildlife.

I didn't even have to make an effort to remember his scent, my new mind could remember everything, even if I didn't want it to linger. It was something that came in handy. We ran through the church, further and further, it felt good to use some strength, not to hold back. We ran for miles and miles. I felt like I could go on forever. Santiago spoke "I think we are far away enough from Volterra to hunt, I can't explain you how it's done, it'll feel natural, instinct. Our kind are ruled by intuition, you'll notice. Just don't smell before you got your target alone, it's too late to choose anything then. For newborns anyway." I had a feeling he held this talk more than once, I was a little scared, I was about to kill someone, but I relaxed when I realised it was normal now, I couldn't help it, I was a vampire after all. I didn't have any other options

We entered a small village, village wasn't even the right word, a few houses only, I saw that it became lighter, almost dawn. I ran to a farm, Santiago went the other way and murmured something about "Other village, see you back in half an hour" The farm was higher up in the hills, far away from the other houses. I noticed a young man, probably twenty-five, already with his kettle, wrong place, wrong time for him, I thought. I wasn't sure what to do, but my throat was burning, I had to have him. I inhaled deeply when I was close, and like Santiago had said, I couldn't change it now. The smell wasn't like any smell of food, but it was delicious, I heard his heart beating, I felt a flow of venom –was that it?- in my mouth, and almost soundless sprang to him, it was too fast for him to even notice me, he didn't even scream, he lay on the ground "What…." Was all he could say before my teeth found into his neck, somewhere were the pulse was the strongest, my teeth sank through his extremely thin skin. I took a long gulp and the hot blood felt good in my empty stomach, it eased the burn in my throat. I drunk eagerly,but before I was finished, the man ran dry. Ugh, how was I ever going to keep this up? When I could think a little bit more rationally I realised I just murdered someone. An innocent man, disgusted with myself I ran into the hills, trying to escape my new reality.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi Guys! Another chapter again, I didn't exactly know what I wanted with this chaper. I have a couple of ideas in mind for the future, but that is still to far away to instantly jump to. Okay whatever I'm not making sense but I just feel like talking. And you are probably more interested in the story, OH before I forget; thanks for the nice reviews again! I really appreceite them! Lots of love, Emma_

When I was in the forest in the hills I thought things trough, at least I could think again, rationally that is. I had just killed someone, just because I wanted his blood. I tried to calm myself down, I reminded myself that I had always done that. What about animals? I had always killed them, I always ate them. It was only natural, it was just my position in the food chain that had changed. The world was still the same. When I held on to this thought, things made sense again. I just had to try and live with this now

Santiago was nowhere to be seen, and I wasn't even sure what to do. But I could spend my time better than thinking about my food. Things were what they were, I had the options of experimenting with my new strength, speed, senses. I smiled a little to myself, feeling utterly silly. Just laughing on my own, but I liked it. I ran through the forest, pushing my legs as fast as they could go. It felt good, I liked it.

I wondered if I could blast out walls now too. Maybe safer to try with trees, not walls. I didn't want to disturb any sleeping humans, or kill any more of them actually. My throat was still uncomfortable, but nothing unmanageable, I placed my hand on a nearby tree, a big one. Not sure how to proceed, I just stood there. If someone saw me now they must think I was out of my mind, maybe I was? Testing my strength on trees, I pushed to the tree, not with all my strength, still holding back, but it fell instantly.

WOW

That was really something. I laughed, the tinkling sound that came out of my throat sounded delightful. It was so weird, my voice just didn't sound like _me_ anymore. But I had to accept that this was me now, no going back. I actually felt a little sad

I looked up in the sky, wondering how high and far I could jump. Well, I was experimenting of course, I should try it. With all my strength I pushed to the ground with my legs.

I was flying, flying through the air. The sensation was amazing, but something my new body felt comfortable with. I was going immensely fast, but not for my new senses, I could calculate exactly how I would land, and normally I probably would've fallen, now I landed lightly on my bare feet.

My hearing? Now that it was quiet in my direct surroundings, I could test it. I listened intently. Soft snoring far away in the distance, was that in the village? That was impressive. Was that… a baby crying? I couldn't be sure. I smelled, and I instantly went into a crouch. Vampire… not a sent I knew, not Santiago, Daniel or Alec. Was I already defensive? Tensing for a fight? it just felt natural for me to be in a crouched position. Something in the back of my head told me this sent was old, days, a week tops. Probably someone of the Volturi.

I heard running near, coming closer with incredible speed, my fast mind told me. The footsteps were light, _vampire _my mind told me. I wasn't sure who to expect, if it was Santiago I didn't have to fear, but if it was someone else? I tensed for a battle again.

It wasn't necessary, Santiago stood in my little clearing, grinning. "I thought I heard someone enjoying themselves…"

I grinned back "I was enjoying myself, this is all so amazing…"

"Are you still thirsty by any chance?" he wondered

Ouch, instant throat burn again, I was able to tune it out, but when he mentioned it… "A little…" I admitted ashamed.

"Don't worry about it, it's only normal that you can't control yourself right now. You are completely guided by your senses. It's totally fine" … Great I was the baby again, couldn't help it blablabla, I didn't like the way he described me. If I really wanted I could control myself right? It was only willpower, I had to control myself, but for now, hunting did sound like a great idea.

"Let's hunt" He grinned at me "Let's hunt" I agreed

After we hunted, I had to admit, it felt good to have that much blood in my system. We had run across the entire country, far away enough from Volterra and the little village. We couldn't make anyone suspicious enough to link two disappearances. We were lucky, a group was traveling by night. How could they have been so stupid, traveling already was dangerous with all the bandits and thieves. It doubted that their disappearance would have any suspicion at all. Santiago told me he had lit the farm on fire, I had to remind to get rid of the evidence. Now there wasn't a problem. We dumped the bodies in the river.

"We should go back to Volterra" Santiago said, he really was a strange man. He was never really nice to me, always commanding me to do this and that. But sometimes he was so polite, it confused me. Like all of this vampire stuff wasn't confusing enough. I told him, hesitantly, about my struggles with killing. He just laughed about it, saying what I already expected, it was normal now. "But we really should go back now" He said

"That sounds like a great plan" I admitted, I couldn't wait to be back again, not that I didn't enjoy hunting. It felt good, my throat was finally at ease. But I wanted to get back to someone comfortable, and _his_ face was very comforting. Okay, I wanted to go back to Alec, I had to be honest to myself. I wanted to talk to him again, I missed him. As fast as could I darted in the direction he pointed me at.

I was following my own sent now, the other way, back to Volterra. When we finally arrived at the church, I listened, no beating hearts. Safe passage, and I flew through the church, through the black tunnel, back to the familiar halls and rooms. Smelling a lot of vampires, hearing conversations. They were only low murmurs, so they weren't talking very loud. They didn't need to. When I was paying more attention, I could hear people walking on the streets, the city was waking. I was pitying all the humans that were not even knowing what kind of world was just below their feet existed. I almost wanted to warn them, the only thing that kept me from telling them was that I was a monster now too.

In a big hall I stopped, where was I supposed to go? I didn't have my own room, and I didn't really feel comfortable with just barging in Daniels room again. I listened, the room next to me a voice was talking, a man's voice, I noticed he was talking too fast for a human to understand. I focused on the conversation

"… not something I've dealt with before, I mean, the raging wars in the south. Not to mention that in Australia something occurred with John." "Who?" another male voice asked "My friend John, although friend isn't the right word, we just know each other. Good man…"

Nothing really interesting to me, Australia, not that much known about Australia as far as I could tell. The local people, aboriginals were very primitive. My thoughts wandered away, but I tried to focus on another conversation, a little bit further away.

"…. surprised really, the festival is tomorrow and we should warn at least the ones that want to visit Volterra. They can not linger in the city, I bet the locals will be paying attention to vampires, after all it is Saint Marcus day." That was a girls voice, obviously, a low chuckle followed, a man I decided. "It would be a little ironic…" I knew that voice! I tried to remember, but my memories were too dull to actually make sense. I was too focused on all the conversations to hear him coming, I was a little surprised when I heard him speak

"What are you doing here?" a soft, velvet voice spoke. I waited for the reactions my body wasn't capable of, for my heart to skip a beat, for my cheeks to be flushed. Nothing, I would never blush again… "I'm not entirely sure myself" I admitted, looking into Alec's deep red eyes. A smile came on his face, and he said teasingly "You really amaze me, you know…" I smiled back at him, was he actually being normal again? "I don't really know what to do, I just don't.."I said, a little helpless. Alec seemed to think about that for a minute "You don't have to do anything" he said "But if I may make a suggestion" Finally, back to normal. That was a good thing, I shared my whole life with this boy, I told him all the secrets, all the thoughts that he wanted to know. Alec continued

"There is lots of stuff to do around here, we have libraries, a lot of pieces of art, you can do anything you like. You can study languages, shouldn't take too long, we pick up things pretty fast as vampires. Also you have the liberty to travel everywhere you want to, every country you ever wanted to discover." Wow, what was it with this place, like everything was possible. My mind immediately imagined going to Paris, Rome, every beautiful city I knew. But I didn't want to go yet, I was always interested in languages. Why not study some of them before I went to another country. Books were interesting, and I wanted to discover this huge place. I wanted to get to know my new home. If I was welcome at least..

"Languages you said? Where can I do that" I wondered, "For most of them, the third library, ancient languages which aren't used anymore are in the fourth library." I looked at him in amazement, how big was this place? "But the best way to study a language, is to experience it, to travel to the country itself, and just talk and learn." I thought about it, I didn't want to leave… no that wasn't true, I was afraid to leave. I decided that staying here was the best I could do, for now. "Can you show me the way to the library, please?" I asked in my pleading voice, I knew I shouldn't ask him this, I did remember my promise, how vague and dull the memory was, I could still remember it. I promised him we wouldn't talk. That I would let him be, but I just couldn't, I couldn't help myself.

I knew he would refuse, but to my surprise he said "Sure, I wouldn't want you to get lost". He was already gone, before I even could process his new teasing tone. I sprinted after him, following his scent. "I thought we weren't going to talk anymore?" I said, almost afraid to remind him about his promise, his earlier words. He just smiled again "I know what I said, but I realised that I don't want to, and now they know that if something happens to you… that I won't forgive them. They know they will lose me forever. So it's their choice, or you stay, or we will leave."

Now he got me confused, what did he mean by that? "What…?" "Shhhhhh it's not safe to talk here, everyone can hear" He murmured, almost too low for everyone to hear but me. "I'll meet you at the rooftops, follow my scent if you need to, it's actually raining now so you don't need a cloak. But please get one just in case!" and he was gone

Talk at the rooftops? Well I certainly wasn't going to skip that. I ran to Dans room, grabbed one of the grey cloaks in his wardrobe, put on the hood and walked casually outside, trying to keep human pace and keeping my eyes down.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi Guys! This was a hard chapter to write, because... well you'll see. Emotional in many ways. And thanks again for the nice reviews, it really keeps me motivated to update! :) So please, please, please let me know what you think about this chapter, should I change it? Am I going too fast? _

_- Emma_

It wasn't hard to find him, the city was vaguely familiar, it wasn't raining, hadn't he said that it was raining?Luckily his scent was totally different from all the human smells in the city. I smelled a lot of vampire too, but also a lot of humans, it was hard to not hunt all of them down. I realised I was still thirsty, must be a new vampire thing. I hadn't seen anyone with the same struggles, but I focused really hard on Alec's scent, I tried to picture his face in front of my eyes. That helped.

I was in a small ally, glancing around, was it safe to jump? My mind was very quick in all sorts of calculations and I knew exactly how to jump to make it to the exact point of the roof of this building, and to the next one and so on with just a couple of swift movements. In no time I was on the roof.

I saw him then, his back to me. It was dawn, his silhouette was a dark figure. Someone I would've stayed away from, if I didn't know him already. He turned around to me, smiling. No sadness, just his happy, careless smile. I smiled back, marveling at the beautiful glitters on his face. We could never walk into the sun in this city, everyone would notice that kind of beauty, it was a good thing no one could see us here. We sat down next to each other, not saying a thing for minutes. Just staring across Volterra. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence however, it felt good. Just sitting here with him, doing nothing. Now and then I peeked in his direction, I couldn't get enough of his snow white face, his beautiful thick dark brown hair, so brown it almost seemed black. I wondered what colour his eyes had been when he was human. But this wasn't the right moment to ask, we both stared in silence.

My curiosity won eventually, I was never patient enough, bad habit. "Why is it that we are here again… I mean I like it, but it all just so… confusing?" I said a little unsure. He stared across Volterra "I'm… not even sure why we have to be here, it doesn't make sense to me either. But I can't keep secrets from you anymore, so I'll tell you everything. But again, you have to promise to let me speak before you interrupt me with all your questions" he finished with a smile, even now he was teasing again. Or just being annoying? I grinned, I liked his humour.

"I promise, I behaved last time, didn't I?" thinking back at the time I didn't even know what he was, when he explained about vampires. It was vague and dull, but I remembered looking at Alec's face, listening intently. I couldn't remember his exact words.

He just nodded and I kept silent, waiting for his story.

"Now that you are safe, not as vulnerable anymore, I can tell you… You have to understand, we almost never create new vampires. Too much trouble you see? Most of them can't be a value to us, but every few decades or so, we find someone who has potential, with Eleazar it wasn't hard to decide that your brother was very special. Aro decided he wanted to keep him, and he is still with us now, showing promising signs. But then you came here, you don't seem to have a gift, but we can't be sure."

"That is not enough for Aro, you are here for the exact same reason Afton is here, because he is Chelsea's mate. Now we all see him as a friend of course, we don't wish him any harm, but he wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. Daniel loves you very much, that never changed when he became a vampire. Most vampires only obsess with blood in their first year, but Dan obsessed with you. He knew he couldn't see you again, but he was worried… He had accepted the fact he would never see your face again, until you showed up, he knew the only path was death as soon as you had seen this place. He begged Aro to choose an alternate option, to keep you…"

He hesitated, but after a while he continued, so far I could understand the story, it wasn't anything I couldn't have guessed myself "Aro didn't want to take the risk, another newborn, for nothing. Daniel told him that if you got killed, he would leave us, permanently. Aro didn't want that, and well… I… felt very… protective, I guess that is the right word, of you. An odd thing, considering humans have never meant anything to me. They still don't actually…" I didn't expect that, he had always been so gentle to me, I told myself I couldn't judge him, given his history. He had a good reason to hate humans, but also enough common sense to know that not everyone was like the villagers that had tried to burn him… he had just grown sadistic because of all the centuries of hate. I focused again "… but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that…. I actually … never mind." He was a little uncomfortable, but he moved closer to me, so close we were almost touching hands

"Alec, come on, you can tell me… I want to…" What did I want? I wanted to know? Yes, I wanted to know what was troubling him. But I also wanted to help him, to comfort him. What was it with me and the obsession about this boy, it just wasn't natural. It was like gravity, something that you couldn't control, it was just _there, _pulling you to the planet, but instead I was pulled to him. I looked to his face, reading his expression, this time he looked back.

It all happened so fast, he leaned towards me, his lips on mine, gently, careful. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back. It was different from last time, his lips weren't hard and ice cold, instead they were warm and soft, equal to mine. I could taste his sweet breath. It started gentle, but I wanted more, my body didn't feel like mine anymore. I felt a strange heat, a fire. Not like the burning fire in my throat, it felt pleasant. I was burning, I was hungry for it. He became less gentle, I felt his hands on my back, pulling me closer to him. He had the same crazed hunger that I had. The fire was everywhere, in my every muscle. I didn't want to stop it, but I felt him pulling back, and he sat straight up again.

I could think clearly again. I felt the burning desire to kiss him again, I wanted that fire back. The pleasant feeling he gave me. To taste his sweet breath again. But another part of my brain wanted answers, well okay, his kiss was kind of clear, but I wanted to understand everything. "What…?" Was all I could say, staring at his perfect face. He smiled shyly, and murmured "I've always wanted to know how it would feel, kissing you. Really kissing you…" and he stared dreamingly. I needed to know something, did he like… like me? Or what? Was he just curious or was it something well… _more._ Did he even feel the fire?

"Lilly, I have to tell you something, I think… I think that I love you" He said softly, and I stared at him in shock. So he did feel the same… I loved him too! But instead of saying that I loved him back with all my heart I just repeated him "You love me?" it was unbelievable. He nodded , suddenly I had burning questions again, things I couldn't just ignore "But you said… that you couldn't be with me? Why? Why?"

He sighed, staring in the distance again "I had to say it, I had to try it. Of course I couldn't. I'm not strong enough to stay away from you… No it was all because I didn't want you to be killed. I knew deep down in my heart that I would give in eventually, but I had to protect you" By lying to me? "Protect me? From what? Who? Who would make you say that" He sighed again and said one name, and it was obvious, I could have guessed it

"Aro"


	13. Chapter 13

"Aro…" I whispered, I always thought the ancient vampire was terrifying, but I never thought that he disliked me that much, that he wanted me dead… I couldn't understand what I did to make him hate me so much "Why Aro?" I whispered in disbelief.

"It has nothing to do with you personally, I think he actually thought of you as a lovely being, I can't even understand how he could not. But he just knows what's important to him. He read you mind, all of it, and he read my mind. He saw that there was something…. well at this point I can only speak for myself, but I…. I can only guess at his thoughts now, he never told me what he thought of the matter. But I have know him long enough to guess what he was thinking. He saw that I already cared deeply for you…" I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to tell him now… I had to tell him I loved him,

Finally I found the courage to say something"It's so hard to believe... that, you know… feel the same considering you are the most beautiful, gentle, sweet person I've ever met…." His whole face lit up, "You… feel… the same?" A dazzling smile on his face, pure happiness, I looked down, shyly. Couldn't he have guessed? How could I not love him? Did he have any idea what he looked like to me? Any idea at all? But my new mind had space to think about other things, why? Why did Aro want me dead, I needed that question answered…

He understood just by one look on my face, his smile disappeared. "This only proves his suspicions were right, this is why! Because we love each other! He was afraid that we would be so happy together, that I would leave. For that reason alone I knew he would destroy you… I swore to him that I would stay away from you, he saw that I meant it at the time. That I would do that to keep you alive. And I'm sure that he is aware of our current… situation. I'm not sure what he will do, It all depends on what you thought of me when you touched his hand…" he looked at me expectantly

Gosh, this was so embarrassing, "I guess I have always loved you, from the moment you protected me from everyone. I just couldn't help it, I just … like you" I whispered, not looking in his direction. But he put his hand around my shoulder, strong and comforting. I crushed myself against his chest, inhaling his scent. It was so lovely. His arms around me made me forget everything else. It made me feel completely safe.

"It's a little weird actually, you're different from most newborns. Physical contact is hard for them, but now, you don't seem to have any trouble with it"

I thought about that for a minute "I actually think I have trouble with everything, you have no idea how hard is was to travel across Volterra, trying to get to you without hunting anyone down. But it's different with you, you make me feel safe. When I think of you, I can found the power to control myself" I admitted, a little ashamed.

His face was unhappy, and he murmured "I should've thought of that, I shouldn't have put you through all of this. I made you thirsty Another place would've been better…"

"Oh stop it!" I cut him off "I like this place, it's like our own secret haven. Somewhere we can be alone" And I smiled up at him, and he did it again, totally out of the blue; his lips touched mine again. It was nothing I could prepare for. My body took over control again, kissing him back, hungrily. A small part of my brain wondered why he was such a good kisser? Did he have any practice? Was there another girl, once? But that thought vanished immediately when the fire reached my head.

Was he burning too? He told me he loved me? But was it the same for him, or was I just fun, for a while. And what about Maxwell, the thought caught me by surprise. If it were possible I would have cried. Maxwell, dearest _Max_, it would wound him so deeply to see this. Me kissing another boy, one he didn't like at all. The fire was gone, and he noticed too.

"What's wrong Lill?" he asked, I thought about it, what was? I was with Alec, I loved him insanely, then why did this feel so wrong? I sighed… "I was thinking about Maxwell actually" I peeked through my hair, that had fallen in front of my face, and I saw his face change. A hard, cold mask. "He… I understand that you mourn for his loss, but you have to understand that things like that happen. But he would want you to be happy." Of course he would want that, but he wouldn't want me to be with Alec, I knew Max a little bit better than he did.

"Look Lilly, it'll become easier after a few decades, I promise you that. The emotions won't always be so overwhelming. You won't always be overpowered by thirst. Those things fade away. Trust me"

Ouch, throatburn, inhaling his scent helped. Everything about him made me forget my thirst. Of course I trusted him, but that didn't make Maxwell's death any better, I thought of Jane again, the little girl who would hate me even more now.. "Jane hates me…" I said, it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

His face was unhappy now, I wished I wouldn't have brought this up "My dear sister does have a few struggles, oddly enough, she thinks exactly the same as Aro; that you are going to steal me away. As if that were even possible" he chuckled "Although you have stolen my heart" he added, grinning

I laughed, even now he could make me laugh. He continued, in all seriousness "My heart has been dead for over a millennium, but you make me feel alive again" I didn't even know what to say, he made me feel exactly the same, though I was never alone for millennia. "I…" there just weren't words to express myself with. I hoped my face said enough, and so it did. He kissed my forehead, and I was glowing. I was the happiest girl on earth.

I wondered how feared this boy was among our kind, he was a member of the Voltruri after all, I knew what he could do, and it didn't even sound that bad to me. Did he have a lot of fights? "Alec?" He smiled a little when I said his name "Do you, or the Volturi, get into a lot of fights?" he thought for a second "I wouldn't exactly call them fights, no one can match our strength. Usually we are sent with a couple of people to clean something up… But I suppose you have never seen me fight before"

Seen him fight? No, I didn't "I doubt that you get in a lot of fights, I mean… how strong is your ability? How many people can you…." My voice trailed off. "I don't really know" he shrugged "As many as I want to. Not an amount of people specifically." This boy really was incredibly talented, did our kind know about him, or were he and Jane always a surprise. "Do they know? What you can do? Other vampires I mean"

"They do" he laughed bitterly " Over time, Jane and I have grown a reputation, every immortal on this planet fears us. Mostly Jane actually, Aro loves to show our talents off." I was sitting next to someone who the entire world feared, should fear. Yet I shared my secrets with him, I kissed him, I even loved him. Somehow he seemed to love me back, so I didn't fear him. His beloved sister was another story I doubted that Jane had never hated anyone more than she had hated me. She would love to kill me, but I didn't say it again, I became pretty good at reading his face. And I noticed this particular subject bothered him.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet, it still was a cool trick. I tried if I could mimic it and laughed. It wasn't even that hard. He laughed, the happy, carefree laugh. I loved to hear that sound. He said "You make that look so graceful" and he took my hand. I laughed again and he murmured "You're laugh is such a beautiful sound" and he stroked my cheek

"I promised to show you the library" he said, suddenly excited "most of the humans are still sleeping now, so we should get back safely without being seen" and he already leaped down. I sprinted after him, wondering if life could get any better than just being with Alec.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi Guys! I'm sorry, this is the first time I've updated in a while, with a good reason, I promise. School has been very demanding, unfortunately. But also I can say I'm the proud writer of yet another story! Yes, I've decided to make an Alec POV of this story, feel free to check it out. It has been a very interesting experience to explore his head and the way he sees things, Well Enjoy! -Emma_

This new life was really something to get used to, my strength, my speed. It was hard to keep people from noticing me. Luckily for us, it was still early, and we didn't meet a lot of people on our way. I wondered if he smelled what I smelled. All humans, all deliciously sweet, I heard beating hearts, pumping their hot blood around. I was already tempted. The fire in my throat was almost unmanageable.

Alec noticed my struggles and patted my shoulder, sweet and soft. I forced myself to smile at him, pretend that everything was fine, although I was burning from the inside. Not the good kind of burning, not the Alec-was-kissing-me burning, the painful burning. My smile wasn't convincing enough, apparently. He sighed and said "You can't fool me Lilly, but it'll all be better, it just takes a little time and patience" I looked at him, gratefully. I really hoped that he was right, because this was unbearable.

Finally we reached the church with the heavy stone, was it supposed to be a grave? I couldn't even be sure. I inhaled as much of Alec's scent as I could, it smelled so wonderful. He lifted the stone, opening the dark hole that was there, I stared at it, not sure how to proceed. "Come on, jump" he encouraged,

Okay, this felt absolutely silly, I peeked at the hole again, and jumped. The air whooshed past me, and it should have felt like falling to me, it did, except for the fact that it happened in slow motion. I saw the ground coming towards me extremely slow. I landed quite good, if I could say so myself, and I smiled, pleased with myself. I heard a low chuckle. A guy I had never seen, at least not when I was immortal, was actually laughing at me.

He had brown hair, not as dark as Alec's hair, which was almost black, but light brown. A fairly arrogant face, but the smile was gentle. He was older than me, physically that is, he was changed around the aged of twenty-five or so, I guessed. I immediately tensed, he looked like he was strong, he could probably kill me in a heartbeat. And if he was with the Volturi who knew what else he was capable of.

At the exact same moment that I was observing him Alec appeared next to me, quite gracefully, I noted. He smiled at the brown haired vampire and greeted him "Afton, I see you've met Lilly" the vampire he called Afton laughed and said "Finally I have the chance to see her" he turned to me "I've already heard that there was a new vampire in Volterra, not often that we get another addition to the Volturi, and I can see you've already won several members over" And he looked at Alec's hand on my shoulder, a little puzzled.

What was I supposed to say, I hesitated, of course there was Alec, who always knew what to say "Dear Lilly, may I introduce you to Afton, the greatest moron the Volturi has ever had" I heard a chuckle "Coming from the smallest member the Volturi has ever had" I laughed "It's a pleasure to meet you!" I said. Alec responded to Afton's last insult "You should never underestimate small people" serious now, but Afton laughed

"Like we didn't know that, O fearless ruler. I surrender to your terrifying mist" Alec smiled as well, and I heard another laugh joining them. A female, the laugh was all bells and tinkling. "Afton" the female voice sighed in delight, staring at him. "Cher… Chelsea* " he murmured. That girl was absolutely beautiful. Long brown hair, the exact same colour he had, and the blackest cloak I had seen in here. They looked in each other's eyes for so long that the moment felt too personal. I looked away, to Alec's face. He was just standing there, with a little sad smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" I murmured, so low that only he could hear me. "Nothing" He whispered back and louder "I was going to show you the library, wasn't I?" I looked at him, confused. Was he only faking enthusiasm. Afton and the blonde vampire gave us a curious look, I decided that I didn't even care what they thought about me, about us. But was there even a _us-_situation? Did Alec still want me? He told me why he couldn't be with me and that he didn't care anymore. But could the others know about us? So many questions, so many complications, wouldn't it just be better for him if I left.

We walked towards an area of these underground halls where I had never been before, in silence. He had that certain look in his eyes, sad again. "Alec… what is wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"Nothing, it's just that… well. Looking at Afton and Chelsea, they are so happy together" He replied "And it made me wonder why we just couldn't be together, why would they be so afraid that it would be different for us" I had to think about that… there were indeed more couples here. Aro had a wife, so did Caius. And Chelsea had a mate, right? Why couldn't Alec and I be together. Not that it mattered anymore, we just were together now.

"Never mind" He said quickly, as he observed my face and stroked my hair. "It's nothing, no big deal. I won't leave you, I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to." I understood that feeling, I could never leave him, I could never be with anyone ever again. I sighed happily, forever with Alec. He kissed me again, everything was burning. I froze when I heard a noise behind us, Alec froze too, but relaxed when he saw who it was. It was the vampire he had called Afton.

"That explains things…" Afton murmured. "Explains what?"Alec asked, defensively. "Just the look you gave her just now, why you were the one to change her. It just makes sense, you love her" He said, I felt like I should have been instantly red, I had never heard someone else say it. Was it that obvious, how much I loved him? Afton smiled "I'm happy for you, the both of you." And his expression changed, shocked almost "But… what about Aro? What does he think? And is this the reason that you and Jane…?"

Alec nodded "Exactly the reason why Jane has been exceptionally mad at everyone. But I'm going to talk to her, soon. Tonight perhaps, but now she can only guess… she just doesn't know about everything. She only thinks that I like Lilly too much, she doesn't know I actually love her"

"I can take out Lilly for a hunt, that way, you have a little more privacy" Another hunt? Sure my throat was burning, but vampires didn't eat that often now did they? "Another hunt" I whispered, and to be honest to myself, I didn't want to leave his side. "Or maybe a little trip?" Alec suggested, I didn't like the idea, I could stay with Daniel, right? I could stay in the castle, why did he want me gone. But if he really needed alone time with his sister, really without me. Then I would go "A little trip it is then" I sighed.

Afton smiled "It'll be fun, I'll show you places you've only dreamed of seeing" Sure, we could go and see the world vampire style. It was all new to me and I preferred going anywhere with this rather nice Afton guy over hanging out with Santiago all day. "Can I talk to you for a second, Afton" Alec suddenly said, and he addressed me, much more softly "Lilly, go tell Dan that you'll be gone for a couple of days" and he kissed me quickly. When his lips met mine, I felt an electric spark, but before the fire could spread through my body he already pulled back. I sighed, might as well go and find Daniel, I thought to myself, and there I went, leaving the two boys murmuring too each other, and find my brother, who I hadn't even seen after my transformation.

_* For those of you who were confused by this sentence, Chelsea's original name was Charmion, Stephenie Meyer has said that she changed her name to make her blend in, I thought it would be fun to let Afton slip up once and a while, and call his dearly beloved with her original name._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi Guys! Yay, another chapter, I'm not completely sure about this one, maybe I just miss Alec. But no worries, there will be plenty of him in the next chapter, at least I inted to have him in there, but you'll never know! So I hope you like this chapter, please let me know, because it actually took a long time to write! - Emma_

It was hard to admit it, but I was actually enjoying myself with Afton. He was actually a cheerful guy, happy, carefree and he had a great sense of humour. We went somewhere with mountains, he never told me the exact name. The view was absolutely magnificent, I had never been anywhere near mountains before, quite different from the hills I was used to. We actually talked a lot, about the things we wanted of life, and he told me about his upbringing. It was different from Alec's, very different from mine. He was over two thousand years old, he told me about his time, I listened intently. This wasn't something everyone got to experience, the entire ancient Greek and Roman culture

"I was quite a normal villager, a farmer. I always believed in the gods, they the biggest part of my existence, it was lesson number one; honor the gods, live by their rules. It was a wonderful time, despite the hard labor. Art and culture, but I don't remember my human life that well I'm afraid, though one night in particular… It was twilight, another day ending, a night beginning. Just like my life has been, my day was up, my time as a creature of the night beginning. I wasn't changed by a covenmember, I'm not interesting enough for that" he grinned, I wondered if he even possessed a talent at all, but I would ask him that later

"It was obvious to me, that the gods had came to tell me their will. I was the next hero of the stories I had heard for years. The next Aeneas, the next Achilles. I felt honored that they would show themselves to me. I believed at the time that I had seen signs before, but this was my first meeting. I fell on my knees immediately. I thought it was Zeus, the leader of the gods. Little did I know that it was a vampire. But that was when I noticed the bloodred eyes. I was startled, suddenly I was unsure. Maybe this was something else, I found my courage and spoke 'Who are you? What do you want' and the vampire answered, a voice above all my imagination was capable of 'You smell good, I'm sorry that your life has to end this way' and she bowed towards as if she were to kiss me"

"It would've been my death, but luckily for me, there was another vampire near. He smelled the blood, and he wanted his share. He liked what he smelled, apparently I smelled good" Another laugh "The other one attacked Zeus, if I may call him that, he was forced to stop drinking, and they fought. The battle moved away from me, they both wanted me, but when one had killed the other, he was already far away. He went to look for me, on a hunt, claiming the prize. Fortunately for me, he found another unfortunate girl on his hunt, who apparently smelled good too."

"Meanwhile, I was burning, I screamed, but no one heard me. And when I was completely transformed, I was confused. Why was I the way I was? Was I a god now? I couldn't understand the situation. The vampire who had attacked 'Zeus' found me, my creator was dead. But I had another guide, someone who explained me who I was. His name was Darius. I was with him for only a decade. It was then when I saw her, Chelsea. I already felt bound to her, it wasn't even her gift. I was instantly in love, and I've been with her for over two millennia and I have never felt differently. I still love her"

I was caught up in the story, he was ancient, they all were. I was still a child to them, just fifteen years of life. "That was… interesting" interesting was exactly the right word. It really shifted my perspective of life, I had never realised how old Alec really god, I was so obsessed that my every thought went directly to him. "I bet you have eons of experience… I finally realise how young I actually am."

He nodded, in agreement "In more ways than one, Lilly. Fifteen is a very young age for a vampire. You haven't even lived before you became a vampire." That made me think of another question. "How old are you? When you were transformed, I mean?" he seemed to think about it for a second "I don't know, birthdays weren't celebrated in my day. I was twentyfour or something." Twentyfour… as if that was that old... But he was right, I didn't really have a human life. Still, I had so much more than Alec and Jane ever had.

"Why is Jane mad at Alec?" I asked, before I could help myself. Afton sighed "Well, I suppose that is just so Jane, impulsive, showing her every emotion. Alec is all she ever had in life, even now, the twins have such a deep bond. Alec feels exactly the same about her, I'm sure. They do have friends with the Volturi, but their bond is just so deep. They are always together, we always thought that neither of them would find a mate. Because they were already together. But now that Alec has someone in his life, she is afraid to lose him. Can you understand her perspective, I know I can…" He looked at me, expectantly.

I could understand how she felt, but still, wasn't she supposed to be happy for her brother. "Does she really hate me?" I whispered, Afton sighed again "She doesn't have a reason to, she doesn't give you a chance. You truly are a kind person. Not someone I would've in mind for Alec" He saw my face and quickly added "Not that you are not good enough, but I mean that he has grown bitter, harsh, sadistic even. But maybe that is just it, you are still pure, sweet. Maybe that's a good thing, I truly hope that you can work it out. But can I give you one advice?" he waited

"Sure you can" I replied and I waited "Please, go somewhere else, see the world, experience things before you join the guard. Not that you can't control yourself, for a newborn, you are quite controlled. I'm impressed even. But you just should see the world before you're stuck with us" Stuck with them? I could always leave later, couldn't I? And I didn't want to be away from Alec.

"I don't want to leave him" I whispered "and even if I wanted to, I don't think I can…" I tensed, waiting for his reaction. "I understand what you feel Lilly, but it would be better, to have some experience in this world, to live, to see things. Maybe he can come with you.

Alec and me? Going to Africa together, we could see the world, go to places. I wanted to go right now, run off with him. But I couldn't, he was happy with the Volturi, I wanted him to stay with his friends, with his sister. This was exactly what they all feared, that I would take him away. This was why Jane hated me, why Aro wanted me dead. Because I wanted things that were wrong for him, well I would prove them wrong, I had to, I didn't have a choice.

"I can't, Afton, I can't." I choked out, I couldn't, as much as I liked the whole idea, I couldn't, it was wrong and selfish of me. Afton smiled, and said "I think we've talked enough about this. Are you up for something else?" Now I was curious? "Such as?" I wondered

"A little more hunting, I suppose?" And he pulled an eyebrow, grinning. I had to admit it, I was thirsty again. I felt weak, was this even normal? I shouldn't, I should train myself not to hunt every time I wanted to. But I wanted to sooth the burn, it was all I could think of "O…kay" I agreed, a little unsure

He laughed "I have to talk you into eating? Relax, it's only normal" and he glanced at the town far away in the distance. "Ladies first" he said, I smiled, and I jumped and ran. It felt good to use my speed, I loved it, it made me feel alive. Not holding back, using my strength.

It only took five minutes to get down. The town was near, it was quite big, and nighttime. No one would even notice us here, we wore cloaks, his eyes were black, mine were probably still black. "Now what" I whispered, what were we supposed to do, just pick a house and start eating. It felt wrong to me, killing innocent humans who were sleeping. That wasn't right, they never did anything to me, did they? "What's on your mind Lilly" Afton asked, ignoring my question. Could I tell him? He would probably think it was stupid, he had been killing people for millennia, instantly I wondered how many people he would've killed. A lot… I actually was a little scared now, and I didn't even have to fear him

"I… just don't want to kill people… it seems so wrong" I admitted. "Silly girl, you are a vampire now, it's what we do… and you better get used to it now, they're nothing like you anymore" So he couldn't understand my perspective, not even just a little. I inhaled, and I instantly forgot about my doubts, it smelled so delicious, I wasn't even near the houses yet and I was already tempted. I couldn't control it, it was too late to choose not to kill people.

"Just let your senses take over control, pick anyone you like, don't worry about cleaning up afterwards. I'll teach you how it's done." I nodded, and inhaled again, crouched, and ran towards a house at the edge of the town. I smiled, a lock on the door, not something that would stop me. I heard a heartbeat. I cracked the lock in a second, silent, no one would hear this. I gave in to my senses, it was time to hunt…


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi Guys! I'm so terribly sorry that I've kept you all waiting, but I have some pretty good reasons. First of all, my computer broke... So I had to deal with that, it kind of sucks you know, and school has been... demanding. That is the right way to put it. This chapter kind of sucks, but I feel bad not giving you anything. I'm so sorry, my next chapter will be better, just don't expect it too soon ;) - Emma_

I actually felt better again, now blood was in my system. It didn't take away the guilt, I had taken another life. Afton had told me it was nothing I had to be worried about, like Santiago, like Alec. But I just felt wrong, it didn't feel like me anymore.

I also had to admit it felt good being away from those halls. I loved seeing and experiencing the world like this. I just missed _him._ For that reason alone, two days was the maximum I could stay away. We went back, back to him.

We were walking in the tunnel, a normal pace. Slightly faster than human speed, it was so annoying. Why weren't we flying, running? Afton saw my face and chuckled "You don't always have to show off your speed you know… But then again… you're still young" He had a sort of teasing undertone. He still treated me like a child, but also as an equal. Kind of hard to explain, we arrived at the great reception hall. The one where I had met the woman Maria, I didn't want to see her, not now I was a vampire. She was actually nice to me, and I didn't want to kill her. I listened for a heartbeat, but I couldn't detect one

I heard some conversations that weren't interesting to me, I wasn't even sure how to proceed. What was I supposed to do? I glanced around, the hall was empty, the voices came from all sorts of rooms. I focused on one conversation in particular

"She has to see them, Aro wants to see her, today preferably. I don't know when she'll return, she was hunting with Afton I think" That was Daniel! But who was he talking to? Afton listened now too "Guess they are curious to see how you turned out" And he grinned, "Guess so, huh" I mumbled. I was almost a little nervous to see the ancient vampires. My human memories were dull and vague, I couldn't even tell how Aro had looked exactly. I heard footsteps, and I immediately recognised them. Alec! Alec, Alec, Alec, my head sang to me.

He entered the hall and I ran towards him, hugging him. He hugged me back, I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. Something I had missed, it made me feel safe and calm. I leaned back and we grinned at each other "Look who's back! Did you enjoy your little trip with Afton" I nodded, "Yeah, it was great. I missed you, though" "I know what you mean, I missed you too, all the time" He said softly. I instantly felt better, he had missed me too! He loved me, it was unbelievable I could get such a perfect guy.

"I heard that I should probably see your Masters again" I whispered, he pulled an eyebrow "Are you actually afraid now?" he said skeptically. "No" I said defensively "I'm just… nervous" I admitted. "Silly girl, you have nothing to fear, or to be nervous about. They just want to see how you turned out" I nodded, my thoughts far away. How I turned out, what if I 'turned out' wrong? I already knew I wasn't good enough for them, I would never be good enough. I could only be me, nothing special, just another vampire.

Alec kissed my forehead "I told you not to worry, Lilly. I'll take care of you, I will." "I know" I smiled at him, he always did. Suddenly I reminded why I left, Jane. "Alec, how… when… is everything okay between you and Jane?" I asked, a little hesitant. His face turned into a hard mask "Everything is okay, she won't bother you anymore." I frowned, it wasn't about me this time, he made it sound like everything was about me. "That's not what I meant, Alec" I said, accusingly.

He sighed "It's okay, we talked about things. I'll tell you everything about it, just not now." I wasn't even aware of the audience we had. Afton was still standing in the hall, "I thought you guys were close friends" I whispered, so low that only Alec could hear me. "He is" Alec breathed, just as low. "Afton" he suddenly greeted his friend "How did my little newborn behave?" he said.

Little newborn? I was a little offended now, only a little. He was just kidding, I knew that. It didn't mean I liked my new nickname. "She behaved exceptionally well, calm even" he genuinely sounded impressed. "I could even have a normal conversation" The two guys laughed now "Not like all the others times, remember when…" Afton started talking about a certain experience of a couple of decades ago. I tuned them out, focusing on the conversations all around me, I picked out Dan's voice again

"I think I heard her voice downstairs, I'm probably going to take a look. I know this life is hard for her…" I didn't want to hear the rest, it just felt wrong. Listening to things that weren't even meant for me. I heard other conversations, but they were all talking just a tad too low. Probably because they knew everyone could hear everything. Nothing stayed a secret here for long, I had learned that very quick.

"Lilly?" Afton's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinking about" "Nothing actually" I said "Well, I'm going to see Chelsea, you two have fun together" and Afton vanished, Alec smiled, "I was actually thinking about some time alone" he whispered in my ear. "Let me guess, you are thinking about the rooftops?" I teased. "I think you actually do have a gift, I'm positive you can read my mind" he laughed.

"Wouldn't that be convenient if I could, it would be so interesting" I told him. "I wish I could look in your mind" He added and he took my hand and pulled me outside

We ran, we jumped, it was nighttime, vampire time, I thought to myself. I could see the stars, the moon. I tried not to breath for most of the time, better to be careful. We sat down, my head on his shoulder, his arm around me. Just staring at the stars, the little blinking things far away. "Do you think we could ever travel that far away" I said, dreamingly. "Would you want to go there?" he asked me, at the moment, I didn't even care where I was, the moment was already perfect. "Probably not for a while" I said "I want to see the world before we travel into the universe." He seemed to think about that for a while "You want to see the world, and yet, you're stuck here. With me" He sounded sad. "You make it sound like that is a bad thing…" "But Lilly, it is!" He almost exclaimed "I want you to be happy, I want you to travel, and you're staying here for me." I didn't mind at all, I would be anywhere if I could only be with him, but I couldn't deny that the idea of traveling with him still sounded so good.

"But they wouldn't like me better if I'm going to steal you away. That is exactly why they don't like me, Alec. I shouldn't do that" I said. He just shook his head "No, you're misunderstanding something. I'm here because I want to be, if I want to leave, I can. Maybe now, I want to leave…" He observed my face and added "Not permanently, this is my home. They would all give their blessing." He wanted to travel with me? The other wouldn't be mad at me?

I remembered the exact reason why I left him in the first place "What about Jane? Please, tell me about it?" I pleaded. He sighed again "There's not that much to tell. She doesn't understand why I can't leave you alone. Well, now she understand. I told her" he said. "Told her what?" I wondered "I told her I loved you of course" It sounded so good when he said it, I leaned towards him to kiss him. He held me tighter in his arms, our lips moving perfectly together. But I still needed to know

"Alec… what exactly did she say?" He hesitated "Please" I begged "Fine…" He huffed "… She told me that if I wanted to be with you, it was my own choice. She wouldn't bother you, but she told me she can't exactly like you. I can live with that. She just needs a little time." I was curious about one particular thing "You aren't mad at her, right?"

He blinked, in shock "No, not at all. Jane is Jane, I will always love and accept her for who she is. I was just… upset, that she actually wanted to k.." He paused "hurt you" I already knew what he was going to say, he didn't need to protect me, or spare my feelings. She wanted to kill me, but she could accept my presence now. That was a huge step forward.

I stared across Volterra again, thinking about all the humans, who didn't even know my world existed. Weren't they suspicious at all? All those vampires going in and out the city "Alec, how many visitors do you get here in Volterra? I wondered

"A few, lot's of curious vampires around there, on the other hand. Most of them fear us, they don't want to visit us, afraid. Some of them don't even know what some of us can do, unfortunately, most vampires have already heard of me. I have a reputation amongst our kind" And he grinned.

it was hard for me to picture it. Alec killing vampires, Alec being one of the most powerful and feared vampires on this earth. I just couldn't see it. I guess love does make you blind. "A reputation…" I mumbled, "doesn't that bother you? That everyone you meet thinks you are a monster?" I just had to ask him, it would certainly bother me. He hesitated "No, not really. I don't care what anyone thinks of me, most of the time, vampires just say whatever they think that pleases me. It's kind of funny to watch."

I thought about it for a second, and I just couldn't imagine how anyone could ever see him like that. "We better get back" Alec suddenly said, "I heard that our masters wanted to see you... you know" I nodded, a little hesitant "Let's get this over with" I murmured under my breath, I had to face them sometime. And we ran towards the castle, too fast for human eyes to see


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi guys! I'm sos sorry that I've kept all of you waiting... again. And I have to say I'm not really updating fast anymore, as you might have noticed. I'm just busy and I try to do my best. -Emma_

I was absolutely terrified, with a good reason. The ancient vampires were sitting on their thrones, soft murmurs filled the room. Our arrival didn't change that, it made me relax a little, at least not every immortal head turned when they saw me. They had gotten used to me, or didn't care about me. I glanced at the faces that I did know, Demetri was here, talking to a blond haired vampire that I didn't recognize.

I also saw Chelsea, with her mate Afton. He waved at me and grinned, I grinned back, I had the feeling I made another friend. Aro did look at me curiously, Caius was probably ignoring me, I didn't want to look at him, I was really afraid of him. Marcus looked utterly… bored. There were no other words to describe the look on his face. Poor guy, I thought to myself.

Aro spoke "Dearest Lilly" His voice friendly and soothing, I relaxed a little. "What a surprise, I never expected you would turn out so lovely. And already quite controlled for a newborn." Was that actually a compliment? And did he genuinely mean it? A little hesitant I looked up at Alec, who was by my side. He smiled encouraging "Master" Alec greeted him "I told you it would be fine"

"You did Alec, you did. You see Caius…" Aro spoke to his brother "I told you it wouldn't be a problem, Lilly will adjust just fine. I've already seen some things in the memories of Santiago and Afton… but I am a little curious. I'd like to understand the full puzzle…"

There was a longing in his eyes that I couldn't comprehend. What was he trying to solve? I wasn't an interesting puzzle. I was here to not be noticed, right? Alec nudged me gently forward; Aro had to read my thoughts again. I stepped towards him, hating every inch that came between me and Alec, I never wanted to be apart from him again. This was exactly what they feared, what Aro feared.

I held out my hand and waited. I felt the stone hand press against my palm, it wasn't cold this time. It was the same temperature as mine. Both cold, both undead. He knew my thoughts now, every moment I had with Alec, all my struggles with this new life, it made me feel vulnerable.

Aro glided away, quite gracefully and said "Ahhh that was exactly what I wanted to know, I can see now that she does not pose any trouble for our little gathering. I'm sure she'll do just fine as one of us." He looked at Caius particularly, who raised an eyebrow. I glanced across the room, trying to read the faces of the vampires around me.

I instantly noticed a small girl, glaring at me. Jane… I almost fainted, even though it wasn't possible, of fear. Looking at her was terrorizing. She still hated me, and she wasn't even trying to hide it. She had the look of furious disbelief on her face, she probably couldn't believe Aro just gave me a compliment. After all the things that I heard about this girl I wasn't surprised. To her Aro's attention was everything, she hated it when others got that attention, and because this time it was _me, _not just any random person, but the girl who she already hated…

I actually feared for my life that little moment, but then I felt Alec by my side, and when his hand found my waist I felt safeagain. I inhaled his scent and instantly felt better. I would try to avoid Aro, I didn't want to make my position any worse. But I had the strange urge to please him, I wanted him to like me, I didn't even know what it was. It wasn't a very strong feeling, but still… A small part of me wanted to please Aro.

I pushed it to the back of my mind, focused on Alec, who smiled brightly "I told you, nothing to worry about" He whispered in my ear. I couldn't smile back, my eyes were on Jane, who tried to ignore us, but I just knew she was paying attention. Alec followed my eyes and his face turned into a hard cold mask.

"Dearest Caius, you can't actually still doubt her intentions, not after I've read her mind. I can assure you she does not mean us any harm" I heard Aro's ancient voice. I hadn't even noticed that they were still discussing me. I tensed, waiting for his response.

Caius melodic voice spoke "If you are sure about this…" He turned to me and said "… I'll be watching you" He was warning me, I wanted to laugh at him. What kind of threat could I possibly pose? I saw that Alec looked at his master with disbelief. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I kept quiet.

Suddenly my brother stepped forward "There is no reason to fear my sister" He sounded furious, but I also noticed he tried to control himself, he was trying to sound polite. "She won't harm us, she doesn't have reasons. And why are you making such a fuss about all of this? There are tons of vampires who are welcome to stay and observe here, why can't she be one of them?"

I wondered about that too, but I already saw the answer. I was a permanent addition, or I intended to be. I didn't want to leave, well I wanted to leave, to travel. But I would come back to them, I wasn't leaving without Alec and this was his home.

Aro silenced Daniel "Don't worry, beloved Daniel, all is well. I think we have more important things to discuss. You are now free to go or stay, choose as you wish." He commanded his guard. I was glad I wasn't the center of everyone's attention. "Let's go" Alec said, and he pushed me towards the beautiful wooden door. I nodded and took his hand. We walked out together.

When we were in the second reception area I sighed and relaxed. "Lilly, come on, it wasn't that scary" Alec shook his head "It was" I argued with him "I'm absolutely terrified…" I admitted, whispering. "Why?" He exclaimed in disbelief… "I don't want to give anyone any more reasons to hate me" His eyes widened and he knew immediately what I meant "Don't worry about it, I talked to Jane and she told me she could accept you. She needs some time to adjust to the situation"

I looked at him skeptically, adjust to the situation? This was a little more extreme than 'adjusting'. Alec sighed "Just don't think of it, let's go do something fun!" and he smiled. "Fine…" I huffed "What exactly did you have in mind?" I wondered. Alec thought about it for a second and said "whatever you want to do"

I paused, what did I want to do? I wanted to relax, not that I was tired, of course not. I could stand still for a week and still feel perfectly comfortable. But I just wanted to do something 'fun'. Just like he said, but what kind of fun? I was actually really interested in the library, with all those centuries of living, they must have a great gathering of books.

"Can you take me to the library" He blinked in surprise "The library? Sure" And he took my hand and pulled me to another great hall where I had never been. It was beautiful of course, everything here was beautiful, even halls. There were a lot of ancient wooden doors here, all equally beautiful to the one at the throne room. "What are all these rooms" I asked, Alec shrugged "All sorts of rooms actually. He walked with me to the end of the hallway and opened the door

My mouth popped open, this room was so big, light and open. Nothing you would expect from an underground room, the light was coming through the windows. It was enormous, and books everywhere. I also saw priceless paintings and furniture. "This is the leisure department, I think it is from the last 500 years or so"

Last 500 years? Was he kidding me? Did they actually have other departments of other millennia, those books were all long lost, as far as I knew, only very few survived. And these books didn't even include the languages, science books, history books? "In what language are all of these written?" I asked when I saw the impossible titles, letters I could not even read, I recognised Greek, middle eastern patterns and all sorts of languages. Alec shrugged "Probably every language, I wouldn't know, I know the English section is there? Or would you prefer another language? Sometimes it's better to read the original piece, not the translated version."

Did he forget I only knew how to speak English, and it was already kind of special to know how to read. I instantly wondered how many languages he knew, there was one thing I had learned as a vampire, learning went incredibly fast. Your mind solved problems as fast as you could think of them, you could calculate everything. I wondered how soon you could speak something fluently. "I only know how to speak English" I said, a little ashamed.

Alec grinned "Sorry, I forgot, don't worry about it. You'll be able to read and speak all sorts of languages soon enough, we've got centuries for that" I laughed and walked towards the corner he pointed me at. I recognised some title's instantly, Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, all masterpieces

"This is unbelievable" I whispered, looking around. Alec didn't look as overwhelmed as I was, he had lived here for centuries, he knew this room already. "Alec, what do you do all day? Before I mean" He knew what that meant, before I was here, before he was stuck with me.

"Work" He instantly "Work" I repeated. He continued "I don't know, most of the time I was busy with keeping the secret, enforcing the law, attend meetings. It actually takes a lot of time. It's because I'm well… Aro wants me to attend most of the meetings. It actually takes quite a lot of my time. But that's okay, I do what I do because I enjoy it. I have a purpose, it makes me happy" He said

"What did you do if you weren't … well you know, hobbies?" I wondered, I was surprised that I actually didn't know. "I like to travel, yet I still haven't seen all that I wanted to see. It's not such a great idea to leave for a long time, they might need me here. So I saw everything that there was to see in Europe, interesting and beautiful places. Of course I've traveled to more places, I've been to all the continents, but never was there for a long time, there is still so much for me to see."

Even after a thousand years, he still hadn't seen everything and yet, he had seen so much more than me. Next to all these vampires, I did feel like a baby, truly a newborn. What was the furthest I ever went? London? The North Sea? Currently it was Volterra, but that didn't really count

"Alec, why don't you just go? They don't need you here now? I mean, they would miss you, but they would survive…" I said, if he really wanted to go, he should. I wanted him to be happy, if he was unhappy here, he should leave. Alec shook his head "I've never wanted to go, I always wanted… I have my family here, I want to be here, truly I do, but well…" He thought for a moment "… I can't deny that I've thought of it lately, just leaving… with you" He smiled, a little mischievous.

It was exactly what I wanted, but it was exactly why Aro had reason to fear me, the only reason. "I mean come one Lilly, you have to see something of this world, now that you have the time, but now you are stuck here, with me" I looked at him with disbelief "Stuck with you? I'm not stuck with you, you are stuck with _me_" I exclaimed, he had to babysit me all the time… He chuckled "I didn't think so, I enjoy being with you…" "Well so do I" I said, stubbornly. "Maybe you do, but you would enjoy your time with me even more if we were in China or something"

China or something, it didn't matter to me, I would love to be with him everywhere, just away from here. From the tension. "China?" I mumbled "Or what do you want to see Lilly, please make your pick, I'll go with you, right now. They can miss us for a few weeks" He said "Would they know where we are?" I asked "No"He grinned "I'll tell Demetri we're going for a hunt, a long one, and they won't even notice our absence, at least not for a while, we'll be back soon enough" He promised

I thought about it, I truly wanted to see the world with him, but maybe it was best to go somewhere fairly close, the same continent would do. "Anywhere in Europe" I said, smiling. He grinned wider and held out his hand, I took it and we ran towards the exit, off to our next destination


	18. Chapter 18

I sighed happily, leaving with Alec was everything I thought it could possibly be… and more. He knew Europe as no other, he showed me every special place there was to see. I fell in love with the nature, we didn't go to cities that much, it was too dangerous. Well, I was still too dangerous for _them. _But there were just some things I had to see, the city that had a special place in my heart was Paris. The French language sounded beautiful. With these ears I could hear every conversation if I wanted to. Alec laughed at me when I sat still on the roof of some certain church for hours, just to listen and watch all the interesting people. I always wondered what their lives were like, they had homes, families and jobs. It was just fascinating

The language was even more beautiful when Alec spoke it, his voice made it absolutely perfect. I could get enough of it, he thought it was hilarious. The first time he said '_Je t'aime_' was magical, I would never forget it. _I love you_ in the language of love and romance.

It was hard for me, being in the city, surrounded by the delicious smells of humans. I hunted more often, still feeling guilty, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be in the city, Alec didn't always hunt with me, his eyes were sometimes black with thirst. It allowed him to be under the people. I always followed him closely.

I wanted to learn the French language myself, and as a vampire I picked it up pretty fast. It actually sounded good through my mouth, I barely had an accent. It surprised me. Alec told me all sorts of stories, other memories he had about this city. Some were good, the ones with Jane were always the happy ones. Others were bad memories, something with a friend he had lost during a certain fight, just outside of Paris. I realised his whole life had existed out of fighting and killing, a lifetime of hate. He didn't see it that way, I knew that, so I didn't tell him my thoughts, it would only upset him.

After a while, we left. I would miss Paris, it was truly the city of love, I had felt the magic myself, there was just something about Paris that was absolutely amazing. We went back into the forests, I saw things that I had never dreamed of seeing. I absolutely loved the mountains, the snow. It reminded me of my skin, his skin. Glistering in the sun, and ice cold. And the view was just incredible. I could sit on those mountaintops forever, a place where no human could have been. Staring into the distance, it was fascinating.

After that we went to Greece, it was a little inconvenient there sometimes, because it was very sunny. But there were thousands of little islands, most of them had no humans on them. They were our little paradises. He told me all the ancient legends about gods, they were like fairytales, ones I had never heard before. Some myths were actually based on vampires, it reminded me about how little humans actually knew about the world around them.

It surprised me how much I liked to swim, it was very easy for vampires, we didn't have to breathe. I could also see perfectly fine underwater, not as good as above, but much, much better than humans could. It was a pity that all the animals stayed away from us. They knew we were dangerous. I couldn't quite get that part though, animals knew what we were, somehow. But shouldn't that mean that they had absolutely no reason to fear us, we didn't eat animals. Or didn't they know what we hunted?

I didn't think about it that much, it just would have been fun to see the animals slightly better. If I really wanted to see them I could be near them in a blink of an eye.

It was all so unreal, like I was living in a dream. I never thought such a life was possible, whenever I had looked in my future I had seen Maxwell and our same old village. Thinking about Maxwell was heartbreaking, even though I was never in love with him, I had loved him, very much even. I never could have guessed my life would be different, but it was. Being with Alec took all my worries away, all my pain. I could deal with Maxwell's dead, I could even forget about his sister who hated me. At the moment I was perfectly happy.

And so was he, I could see it. This carefree life was good for us, the both of us. But after a while, I noticed something different. He talked about Jane a lot, I thought it was best to return to Volterra soon, to his family. One night, I decided to tell him, it was warm outside, a clear sky. Beautiful stars and a full moon. We sat there together, quiet, staring at the sky.

"Alec… are you happy here… with me" I suddenly said, he blinked in surprise "Of course I am, Lilly, why would you ask that?" I shrugged "I just want you to know I am, I've actually never been happier" this was one of the moments I was happy I couldn't blush anymore. He pulled me closer and he kissed me. As always, I was surprised by the fire, that pleasant burning from within. It was a perfect night and a perfect kiss. We didn't kiss a lot, Alec wasn't like that, it was always special when he kissed me, on those rare moments, those perfectly happy moments. I sighed and pulled myself together, it took much of my willpower. He looked a little disoriented "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

He shouldn't be worried about me now, overprotective fool, I was in fact worried about him "You're happy…" I stated "Well of course I …"He started but I silenced him "… But you miss them" I said softly. He knew what I meant, because he could only miss one particular group. The Volturi, his family, Jane. He couldn't deny the truth, I saw it in his eyes "I do" He said, but he added "But it's not unbearable, it's normal to miss my home" I shook my head "Of course it is, but we wouldn't have to part, we could be with them, together. That way you're not torn in half"

"That's the problem, I'm not torn in half, Lilly. Don't make such a big deal out of this" He was irritated. That wasn't what I wanted "Sorry, I didn't want to make you angry, don't be mad" He chuckled "I'm not mad, but I'm just a little frustrated. Can't you see that were both happy this way, you're not worried about my family trying to kill you" He said bitterly

"That is exactly the problem… You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. I can see that something is bothering you Alec, just tell me what it is" He sighed, "I do miss Jane, but I'm happy this way. It gives us some peace. Some alone time, together. Besides, you are still a newborn. It's hard for you to be with other vampires, you can't completely control yourself. I want to make it easier for you"

It wasn't hard for me to be around others, what was he thinking? Not everything was about me here, he was being stupid "It's not hard for me at all Alec, you just assume it is, this is a ridiculous situation. You miss Jane, I think it's time we go back" He considered that for a second "It's such a perfect night…" He mumbled… I stared at the stars again, it was perfect. Yet I was ruining it… I felt guilty, but this was what was best for us "You're giving up your family for all of this, for me" I said, accusingly

Alec smiled, a sad smile "You gave up everything… You gave up your life for me, I think I win this one" I shook my head, I didn't give up my life "You saved my life, it wouldn't have been a life without you" "That's not true Lilly, you know that. If you had never even met me you would have been happy too, you would have married Maxwell" His voice was bitter. Why was he saying this? I thought he didn't like Maxwell, I thought he hated him. He had no reason of course, Max had always been good to me, but now he was suddenly sad, because Maxwell was dead. That was confusing. "I wouldn't have been happy" I argued "Not as happy as I am now" He looked sad "Don't you see it, Lilly, can't you see it? You should be scared of me, you should hate me, any other person would. After what I have done to you, it's not right" Done to me? He had done nothing wrong,

"Stop it" I whispered "Why are you saying all of this?"He sighed and looked down "It bothers me that you think I'm giving my family up, I'm not. It's you who gave everything up, and you did it because I forced you to and because _my family_ has killed that boy" He spat out the last words with disgust. "If he had lived, you could have gone back, and you wouldn't be afraid of _my sister_, to whom you want to return now… Can't you see that you are absolutely crazy?"

I thought about it, I could see why he would think I hated him, but I didn't. I didn't blame him for this, and I didn't blame Jane. It had just happened, Maxwell was dead, and I'd have to deal with it. "Maybe I am crazy" I said "But I still love you, and I can't change what happened Alec, neither can you. But as sick as it may sound, I'm happy with you, any other person could have hated you for all of this. But I don't, because I love you" my whisper was so low only his sensitive ears could hear. He looked to the moon, he was thinking, hard.

"Maybe you are crazy" He said, I could hear the smile in his voice, and I knew he wasn't sad anymore. Or he knew he shouldn't be "But I still love you too" I looked up at him and grinned, I was glad he told me what he was thinking, so I could tell him it was all nonsense. He grinned back, and he took my hand and pulled me into the warm water, kissing me. His hands on my body, my hands in his hair, the fire was everywhere and it never vanished


End file.
